Make You Sin
by Ravyna Brutalis
Summary: After Sakura gets dumped, her best friend Ino decides to take her out for a rebound. Sakura is not interested until she meets a certain grey eyed mystery man and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Make You Sin

 _A/N: So, I bring you another story. This one's AU. I like to think it's a parallel universe to Happiness in Slavery minus the kink because I'm unoriginal, hahaha. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter I

"Sakura...I think we should break up."

Those words echoed in my head along with the pounding of my breaking heart. This was _not_ happening. He was not breaking up with me, not now of all times! We were about to finish our final year of college. We were going to get a place together and everything! Our lives were just beginning and he's leaving me?!

"You've _got_ to be fucking kidding me!" I yelled, my hands on my hips. "Why?"

"We've grown into two different people. This isn't high school anymore, Sakura, this is the real world and I want to experience life outside of you."

"Are you serious? _That's_ your excuse?!" I screamed, I was so angry right now. I wanted to punch him and I barely had the self control to not act on my impulse. "You wanna be on your own so bad? Fine! Leave. Bye Sasuke. Thanks for wasting six years of my life!"

Sasuke got up from my couch and walked to the door, he kept his gaze on the floor beside him. "I'm sorry, Sakura...it will be better this way, I promise."

"I don't give a shit about your promises now. You just broke the biggest one by leaving me. Get out! I don't even want to be around you right now!"

He nodded, opened the door and left me alone in my studio apartment that seemed to be shrinking with every passing second. I couldn't breathe. My mind was numb. He actually left me...after all this time, he just left. Like the six years we spent together meant absolutely nothing. Tears slipped down my cheeks and my legs gave out beneath me, I immediately crumpled to the floor. I stared at the door he just walked out of. He would never enter through that door again. He wouldn't come around anymore. I knew how he was. Once he was done with something, he never had anything to do with it again.

I was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

My life just shattered into a million pieces right before my very eyes. I had to start over again...without the love of my life. That very thought crushed me inside. My chest heaved as sobs wracked my body. I felt broken. I felt useless. I felt like I was garbage that he could so easily toss aside. How could he abandon his feelings so easily? How could he just move on like that? We shared so many memories...we started dating as children, for fuck's sake! How could he leave me and everything we built together behind?

Tears rushed from my eyes and dripped from my chin onto the tan carpet.

Was it really that easy?

-X-

The weeks following Sasuke leaving went by in a numb blur. I saw him every where I went. He was always with his friends, looking so content with life...like nothing ever happened between us. When our paths crossed, he would acknowledge my presence with a nod but he never spoke a word to me. He could have that perfect life without me in it. It crushed me and it also infuriated me. I glared at him and Naruto from across the lush green courtyard.

"Stop looking at him!" A voice beside me reprimanded.

I watched him talk to Naruto and my glare deepened. "I can't help it, Ino. He was my everything..."

"Well, you're nothing to him now so you might as well get over it!"

"If only it were that easy..." I whispered and melancholy filled my voice.

"My god! I can't take this depressing shit anymore! I've had to listen to it for weeks!" Ino threw up her hands dramatically. "Listen up, we are going out tonight and _you_ are going to have _fun_! You know what they say, the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else!"

I gave Ino a look of disgust. "He was the only person I have ever...done _that_...with. The thought of being with someone else is gross and you're gross for bringing it up, pig!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You're so juvenile. We're adults here and adults have casual sex and see nothing wrong with it. You need a rebound."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No. I don't. It's way too soon for anything...it's only been a month."

"So what? You don't expect to pine for him for the rest of your life, do you?"

I watched Sasuke and Naruto walk into the school building and my heart clenched painfully inside my chest. "Maybe..."

"Oh my fucking god, you are absolutely pitiful, forehead!"

"Thanks, that's such a nice thing to say to your best friend." I mumbled sarcastically.

"We're going out and you're going to talk to people...people of the male gender and that's all there is to it!"

I sighed and looked at her, obviously unamused. "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

Ino giggled giddily and an evil grin spread across her face. "Nope!"

I sighed again and dropped my head into my hands. "I don't think I can do this, Ino...I don't even know how to talk to guys let alone seduce them!"

Ino wrapped her arm around me. "Don't worry, forehead. You have an ultra experienced wingwoman at your side! I'll teach you everything you need to know!"

I groaned. This night was going to be terrible.

-X-

"No, no, no! You're doing it wrong. Sway your hips like this and look back like this!" Ino sashayed sensually as she walked across the room and turned back to give me a seductive "come hither" look, her striking blue eyes would stop any man and have him worshipping her.

I tried my best to copy her movements but it felt awkward and embarrassing. I stopped mid stride to hide my face in my hands.

"You're hopeless! It's almost like you're not even a woman. Come on, girl! Tap into that inner hoe! We all have one!"

"Not me! I don't even know how to be a "hoe" I've always been faithful to one man and one man only..." I trailed off as thoughts of Sasuke drifted through my mind.

"Ugh, stop talking about him! We're supposed to be forgetting about his dumb ass."

"I'm trying, I really am but it's so hard, Ino!" I dropped down on her cream colored couch and sighed. I couldn't keep my mind off of him for more than a few seconds at a time.

Ino rushed over to me and grabbed my hands, pulling me to my feet and over to her floor length mirror that hung on her front door. "Look at yourself, Sakura. What do you see?"

I looked at myself and only saw a shell of my former self. My eyes were dead and my skin was pale, dull and lifeless. I looked like hell. "I look like shit, Ino."

"No, you're beautiful, girl! Those eyes could kill a man with the right look and you have a body that would have any man begging to have just one look. Use your good looks to your advantage! Believe you are beautiful and you will be. Have some confidence in yourself!"

"I can't...he took everything away from me..." I croaked, I could feel the tears sting my eyes.

"Stop it, Sakura. You're not a victim, you never have been in your entire life. You're so strong! Don't let him do this to you, he's just not worth it. He is an idiot for dumping you. You're a total catch and someone is going to realize that!"

I looked up and smiled at Ino. "Thank you..." She was such a great friend.

Ino smiled back and poked my forehead. "No problem, now get your shit together! We have work to do!"

I nodded at her confidently, I was going to do this. I had to do something for myself. "Alright, show me again."

Ino's smile widened mischieviously.

-X-

The dance music was pounding loudly from the PA system and I felt like I was going to go deaf. The atmosphere of Club Chidori was almost aristocratic, filled with lots of lush dark reds and blacks and fancy benches covered with red leather lined the perimeter of the club. There was a balcony that was lined with dark red velvet curtains where the bar was that over looked the dancefloor. I was definitely out of my element in Ino's ungodly tall spiked heels and strappy red dress that barely could be considered a dress with how short it was.

Ino pointed up to the balcony. "Let's go get a drink!" I followed her through the crowd to the spiraling staircase that lead to the bar. I had to watch my every step in my heels and kept yanking the short dress down as it threatened to reveal just about everything I wanted to keep concealed. I felt indecent and awkward. All the confidence I had back in Ino's apartment vanished once I entered Club Chidori.

Once we finally reached the top of the stairs, we were welcomed to a sea of people waiting to get their drinks. We had to stand and wait for some time before it was our turn. We ordered our drinks and went to sit down on one of the fancy benches. We sipped our drinks that were poured heavy on the alcohol. I could feel myself already getting buzzed as I didn't really drink much.

"What do you think?" Ino yelled over the music.

"I don't know, I'm a little overwhelmed!"

"It's going to be fun, I promise! Now suck down that cosmo so we can go dance!" Ino drained her drink and placed the cup in the trash can next to us.

I followed suit and finished my drink, hoping for a rush of liquid courage. I was so nervous. Ino pulled me to my feet and led me back down the spiraling stairs, I watched my step once again so I didn't go tumbling down. I looked up for a moment and scanned the crowd. There was a stage that had a bunch of dancers on it and behind them I saw a man with unusual messy silver hair sitting on a throne like chair made of dark wood with intricate carvings. He had his head resting in his hand, looking unamused by all the happenings in the club. His grey eyes were piercing as he watched the crowd. He definitely was quite a bit older than me, I deduced as I admired his handsome face. He was attractive. Very attractive. I felt a blush spread across my face.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on me and I felt myself squirm internally under his powerful gaze. I felt like someone was shining a spot light on me the longer he looked at me. Perspiration formed on the back of my neck and goosebumps spread across my skin in waves. His eyes never left me as I descended the final few steps. He seemed to lose interest in me and his gaze went elsewhere. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in, I was finally free of that gaze that pierced into my very core. I immediately stopped sweating and the goosebumps disappeared. That was new. Nobody has ever done that to me with just a look...or ever in general. I felt a warm heat radiating from my lower half and I could feel my blush deepen. I was grateful that it was dark in here so Ino couldn't see my face, she would make me go talk to him. I don't think I could handle talking to someone who made me feel so uncomfortable by just looking at me...

Ino pushed through the crowd and she found a small clearing for us. She turned to me and she started to dance, all sensuality and femininity that I desperately wished I possessed.

"Come on! Dance, girl!" Ino grabbed my hands and forced me to dance.

"I can't!" I whined as she moved my arms.

"Yes you can! Just do it! Have some fun with me!" Ino twirled me around and let go, leaving me to dance on my own. She eyed me and waited for me to start dancing.

I closed my eyes and shut the crowd around me out. I swayed my hips and tried to focus on the beat. My body began to move of its own accord and before I knew it, I was dancing just like Ino. I opened my eyes and looked back at Ino, a genuine smile fanning across my face. She smiled back and danced with me, our bodies sometimes caressing each other. We danced together for quite some time, laughing and having the time of our lives. Ino was right, I did need this. I was enjoying my night out with her. I felt comfortable in my own skin and I felt more beautiful than I had in weeks. Sasuke was completely forgotten for the time being. I felt great!

Suddenly, a body cut between us and started grinding against me. I looked up and saw a man's face. He was decent looking. He wore a navy bandana and had long dark hair that ended at his chin, his brown eyes smiled down at me. I smiled up at him shyly. I didn't know what to do so I looked to Ino. She gestured for me to dance up against him and I did as I was shown. The stranger's hands instantly went to my hips and he began to control my movements. I was uncomfortable now. My skin crawled at his touch. I knew if I didn't do this then I would never hear the end of it from Ino. I let myself be controlled by the unknown man in the bandana and clenched my eyes shut, wishing to be somewhere else.

"Do you not see that she is clearly not interested?"

Hands were abruptly removed from my hips and I felt the man being pulled away from me. I gave a sigh of relief that was short lived as another body replaced the previous one. I wanted to groan but my heart started to race when I looked at the man that took the place of the brown eyed one. I was met with piercing dark grey and pale silver hair. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Sorry about that. You're obviously new here." A shiver ran down my spine at the sound of his soft, deep voice that was like midnight silk against my ear drums.

"Yes." I breathed, I felt light headed. The alcohol must be getting to me.

"Ah, finally, a face I can bear to look at." He hummed darkly. "May I dance with you?"

"Yes..." Was all I could muster as a response. The longer I looked at him, the more I seemed to be ensnared by him. His grey eyes drew me into a world that was full of mystery and a delicious darkness that I wanted to be consumed by. I shivered again when he took my hand. His skin was cool against my heated flesh. He began to lead me deeper into the dance floor. I looked at Ino as I passed by and she smiled, eyes wide in shock and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I wanted to roll my eyes but I kept moving with the mystery grey eyed man.

We were in the middle of the dancefloor and people made space for us. He stopped and immediately pulled me close, swaying to the beat of the music. I gazed up at him in awe and he only smirked in response. He leaned down again.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" His hot breath caressed my ear and I was suddenly wrapped in his spicy masculine scent.

"Yes..."

"Mm." He growled in my ear and I felt his hand slide up my back to rest between my bare shoulders as he held me close to his lean, muscular body. His touch was electrifying and I felt goosebumps raise all over my flesh again. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way. I just want you to have fun. I get the feeling that you haven't had fun in quite some time."

"I recently got dumped." Why did I say that? That was none of his business and probably more than he wanted to know.

"Ah. Well, he's a fool but that doesn't matter now. You're mine for now and I promise I will take care of you." He stared into my eyes and smirked. My mouth fell open. He was so beautiful, that was the only word that could describe him. He was like a living piece of art. Why would he pick me out of all the people in this club? He was too gorgeous to be dancing with someone like me. I was average compared to some of these girls. My heart hammered in my chest as he gazed down at me softly with those eyes that held so much yet nothing at all.

We turned and he twirled me around before bringing me close again. "You're stunning."

"Thank you, so are you."

He hummed in what seemed like satisfaction and pulled me even closer, pressing that hard body against mine. I felt like dying. His hands fell to my waist and he moved my hips against his. My body reacted and moved sensually to the music. He looked amused as he spun me around so that my back was against his chest. "May I touch you?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

His hand slid down my chest and stomach, stopping just below my navel. I shuddered against him and leaned my head against his chest. He brought his hand back up and stroked my exposed neck with the tips of his fingers. I couldn't stop the small moan from escaping my lips. Lust raced through my veins and clouded my mind. I have never felt this kind of rush in my entire life. It was absolutely amazing. It felt so good. His touch felt so fucking good.

"May I kiss you?"

"Please..." I almost begged but kept my composure. I needed to know what those lips felt like.

He bent down and placed his lips against mine softly. Something exploded in my brain as the lust pulsed faster and faster with the beating of my heart. My hand went to rest in his silver hair that was thick and so soft. What the hell was happening? This all seemed so insane. I was kissing a complete stranger! Yet, it didn't matter to me, it felt so amazing to be kissing him. It strangely felt right. His lips moved against mine and I followed his movements. His teeth bit and he sucked on my lower lip. My knees immediately went weak and I dropped down slightly but he caught me with his arm.

"Oh god..." I moaned against his lips.

I felt his smirk. "Indeed...the club will be closing soon. You should come here again. I will be waiting." He pulled away from me and I watched him get swallowed up by the crowd. I didn't see him again. I touched my lips and blushed. I desperately needed a new pair of panties...


	2. Chapter 2

Make You Sin

Chapter II

"Do you not know who that guy was?!" Ino exclaimed as we walked home from the club, our heels in our hands.

"No, I really don't!" I laughed. The whole situation with the grey eyed man was still so strange to me.

"That was Hatake, the owner of the club!"

"So?"

"So?! That guy never dances with any of his patrons. He refuses any girl that throws themselves at him and he never interacts with anyone! Yet he picked you to dance with! This is a big deal, Sakura!"

"If you say so."

"I _do_ say so! What was it like? He wasn't an asshole, was he?"

"No, he was very polite. He asked my permission for every little thing."

"So did you guys just dance or...?" Ino nudged my arm suggestively.

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes at her. She could be so gross sometimes. "We mostly just danced."

"Mostly?"

"Well..." I trailed off, remembering everything that happened between me and this "Hatake".

"Spill it!" Ino walked in front of me and stopped, blocking my path.

"He touched me," I saw Ino's eye brows shoot up. "Not like that! I mean, not really. He just ran his hand down my chest and stomach, he didn't touch anything he wasn't supposed to. He also kissed me."

Ino's mouth dropped open in shock. "Hatake kissed you?! Holy shit. I never thought I'd see the day..."

"It's not really a big deal." I played it off. It was a big deal to me. Hatake was the second person I had ever kissed in my life...and it was absolutely amazing. It was better than any kiss I had shared with Sasuke...which was jarring to admit.

"It is a big deal! That guy is as anti-social as they come yet here he is, dancing, touching, and kissing you! Wow, this night went better than I ever could have planned. This is awesome, Sakura! You don't even know!"

"He wants me to come back..." I whispered shyly and I knew I was blushing because my face felt so very warm.

"What?! Oh my god, we are _so_ going back next weekend. I _have_ to see where this goes! This is so much better than any reality TV show I could ever watch!"

"I'm glad you view my life as entertainment, pig." I grumbled sarcastically, giving her a cold glare. "And I'm not going back. That was more than enough for one lifetime. I have no interest in pursuing Hatake." That was a major lie. I was so very curious. Hatake was an enigma, one that I secretly wanted to fall further into. Those eyes...those damn eyes drew me so far in...

"You have to go back! You're the only person he has shown an interest in, that would be cruel to him if you never returned!" Ino exclaimed, waving her arms animatedly.

I snorted. She talked about Hatake as if he had confessed his love for me. It was all in fun, nothing more. "I'm sure he doesn't care about me that much. He probably wouldn't even notice if I never went back to that club. Besides, I've had my fill of that...whatever it was."

"It must have been amazing if you can't put any words to it!"

I sighed. "I'll admit it, it was amazing but that does not mean I'm going back for more."

"I'm so jealous, forehead! I tried to seduce that guy so many times and every time he basically told me to fuck off. You have to go back! Please!" Ino pleaded, pushing out her full lower lip into a pout.

I sighed again, this time in annoyance. "No, I'm not going back."

"Why?"

"Because the last thing I need is to get wrapped up in another guy! The last one broke my heart into a million pieces that I'm still picking up to this day!"

Ino broke into a mischievious smile. "But this one's older and more mature. He probably knows how to treat a lady."

I glared at her. "Ino!"

Ino threw her head back and laughed. "Okay, okay...you win...for now."

"Whatever you say..." I walked past her and continued on my way home. I still had a few blocks to go and I just wanted to be on my own to process everything that happened tonight. It was a lot to take in.

"Hey! Wait up!" Ino ran to catch up to me and we walked home in relative silence.

-X-

I unlocked the door to my apartment and tossed Ino's heels onto the floor beside the door. I desperately needed to shower, I was covered in a sticky film from sweating so much. I walked into the bathroom, removed the dress Ino lent me and stepped into the shower. I turned the water to a comfortable temperature and stood underneath the stream. It felt so good, it relaxed the muscles that had been tense ever since my encounter with Hatake.

Hatake...just thinking about him made me blush.

I remembered the way he touched me and my hand automatically traced the path his did just hours earlier. My stomach clenched up as I reached the spot below my navel and I shivered as I recalled how good his touch felt against my heated flesh. My hand dipped lower, touching the small patch of pink hair tentatively. I leaned my head back into the water, the warmth touching my lips in a way that brought memories of the way his lips were pressed against mine. The hand moved even lower, pressing against smooth lips. The memory of Hatake biting and sucking on my lip flashed before my eyes and I moaned softly...dipping in a digit between the lips so rub soft circles around the bundle of nerves nestled between.

My knees instantly got weak and my legs shook as I stroked faster.

"Oh god..." I breathed as I pleasured myself to the memory.

I took it one step further, delving into fantasy. I imagined him slipping that hand underneath my dress and teasing me with those long fingers. I imagined his lips against my throat, his breath hot against the skin and teeth gently scraping down to my collarbone. My hand circled faster and faster. His other hand groped at my breast and a growl reverberated through his chest...

Wait, what the hell was I doing?!

I stopped my ministrations on myself and covered my face in embarrassment. I was not just masturbating and fantasizing about Hatake! What kind of sick freak was I? Normal people didn't have fantasies about complete strangers especially not after going through a loss of a long term relationship, where was my shame? I screamed into my hands and I felt my face flush. God, what was wrong with me?

I continued on with my shower, trying to pretend I wasn't doing anything dirty. Yet I couldn't get Hatake out of my head...

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my hair in a purple towel and pulled a pink towel around my body. I walked over to my mirror, resting my hands on the sink as I stared at myself in the foggy reflective glass. I was a mess, remnants of make up was smeared all over my face. I looked like how I felt inside at the moment. And for the first time in a long while, I feared what the future might bring.

-X-

The weeks following my interaction with Hatake at Club Chidori were relatively uneventful. I didn't see much of Sasuke except during passing times at school and Ino was constantly pestering me to go back to Chidori. I couldn't do that to myself. Hatake was still at the fore front of my mind but I was trying to forget about him. I didn't need to get swept up in that whirlwind of craziness. Instead, I focused on school as I was entering the final months and I had a lot of work to do. I needed to finish out this year with great grades in order to get a decent job in the future and I could finally move on with my life.

The walk home from school was grueling. Today was especially hot and the sun beat down on my pale flesh, reddening it with the beginning stages of a burn. Sweat clung to my forehead annoyingly and I kept wiping it with my forearm. I heaved my heavy bag full of books up further on my shoulder and continued moving. I couldn't wait to get home and be welcomed to air conditioning and a nice, cold glass of water. My mouth was so dry and I felt dehyrdrated. I really should pay attention to my water intake...

A dark silver sedan with almost black windows pulled up beside me and moved along at the same pace as I was walking. I looked at the car from the corner of my eye and picked up my pace. I hoped I wasn't about to get kidnapped, I had finals to study for!

The tinted window rolled down and a familiar voice called out from within.

"Would you like a ride?"

I stopped in my tracks. I recognized that voice. It haunted me night and day.

"H-Hatake?" I breathed, too afraid to turn and look at the man in the sedan.

The voice sounded shocked. "Yes."

I finally turned to face the car. I was welcomed to the sight of Hatake, dressed in a white button down shirt and black slacks. Sunglasses shielded his penetrating eyes from my sight. There was a silence that settled between us as we stared at each other.

Hatake cleared his throat and moved to open his passenger door. "You can get in if you want. I promise I won't kidnap you or something along those lines."

I smiled slightly at his joke. "Well, that's reassuring."

"You're getting a sunburn. Please, allow me to give you a ride home."

"Oh, what the hell." I threw caution to the wind and got in the car. I was instantly cocooned in cool air and soft leather seats. I hummed a sigh of relief. I was so happy to be out of the damn sun.

"Better?" Hatake asked as he rolled up the passenger window.

"Yes, thank you." I said, still trying to avoid looking at him.

"No problem. I didn't expect to run into you."

"I could say the same thing."

"You never returned to the club."

"I know."

"Ah, so it was on purpose."

"Yes."

"Did I do something to offend you?"

"Not at all."

"So it is a lack of interest. Duely noted."

"I wouldn't say that."

Hatake turned to face me and removed his sunglasses to reveal his piercing eyes. "Then what is it?"

"It's too soon for that kind of thing."

Hatake blinked and titled his head. "I never asked for committment. I just asked you to come back."

I didn't know what to say to that. He was right. It wasn't like he asked me to marry him. "I'm sorry. I guess this whole thing is just...I don't know...new to me. I don't know how to deal with a man outside of a relationship."

"Ah." He turned back around.

"Yeah..." I said awkwardly.

"I just wanted you to have some fun. You look like you need it."

"I probably do. My life has been chaotic since my break up and you haven't done me any favors."

Hatake chuckled. "Sometimes a little chaos is what a person needs in order to grow."

I sighed and leaned back into the plush black leather seat. "I suppose you're right."

"You really should stop talking about your break up. That's keeping you from growing."

I looked at him in shock. Who was he to tell me what I can and can't talk about? "Thanks for the advice." I said, not holding back the biting sarcasm.

"I'm only trying to help you." He shifted the car into gear and pulled away from the curb.

"Well, I didn't ask for your help. I can handle everything just fine on my own."

"That doesn't seem to be the case, judging by the way you carry yourself. You look like a woman of many burdens."

I gasped and glared at him. How could he say something so rude?! "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you need to learn to let go and let life take you where it needs to take you. Stop living in the past and look to your future."

"That's what I've been doing! I've been focusing on myself and trying to finish school so I can move forward. Man, you're _really_ bad at reading people!"

Hatake laughed and it was the sexiest thing I ever heard. "Alright, I'm sorry. Forgive me."

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked out the window. "You don't get my forgiveness that easily."

"Mm," Hatake hummed and his deep voice was full of a lush darkness. "Then tell me, what can I do to earn that forgiveness?"

I was automatically flustered. I felt my face getting hot. I knew exactly what he could do to earn my forgiveness..."That has yet to be decided!"

He smirked. "Fair enough. Tell me where to go."

"Turn right at the next intersection."

It wasn't long before we got to my apartment complex. Hatake pulled up to the enterance and stopped. I was grateful that he didn't ask to go further.

"Thank you for the ride."

"Of course."

I started to get out of the car when he grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him, obviously a little panicked.

"Will I see you again?"

"I-I suppose so."

"Good. What's your name?" His eyes bored into mine and I could feel myself falling into them again, tumbling down, down, down into those depths.

"Sakura."

"Sakura, what a fitting name. You can call me Kakashi."

"Nice to meet you...Kakashi." I whispered, becoming completely mesmerized by him.

Kakashi smirked. "I'll see you this weekend."

"O-okay..."

"Make sure you come alone this time. Third wheels are troublesome."

My eyes widened and I nodded. He released me and I stepped out of the car, closing the door behind me. The window rolled down just enough to reveal Kakashi's eyes. "Goodbye, Sakura."

"Goodbye..."

I watched as the car drove away. I didn't realize that I was shaking until the car was out of sight.

-X-

"What?!" Ino practically jumped up from my couch in shock. "You ran into Hatake?!"

"He ran into me technically. He saw me walking home from school and offered me a ride."

"How gentlemanly..." Ino said dreamily.

"Yeah, yeah." I waved off her flight of romanticism.

"What did he say to you? Did he wonder why you never went back to the club?"

"He did, actually. He thought I wasn't interested."

Ino scooted closer to me and stared into my eyes. "Are you?"

"I don't really know, he kind of makes me uncomfortable." I thought back to the way he gripped my wrist and stared directly into my eyes.

"Why? He was nice to you, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, for the most part. His eyes are really frightening, they go on forever and take me to places I'm afraid to be in."

"That sounds so fucking hot." Ino sighed and fanned herself.

"It is and it isn't. It's weird, I've never met anyone with eyes like that."

"You're so lucky. If only I could find a man like that..."

"I honestly don't think you'd want one. It's off putting."

"Yeah, but it gets you going, doesn't it?"

"Unfortunately," I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm going to meet up with him this weekend."

Ino raised a brow. "I thought you didn't want to go back?"

"He didn't give me much of a choice."

"Ooh, a man who takes control! Hot, hot, hot." Ino squirmed in her seat excitedly.

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. "He also said not to bring you along because 'third wheels are troublesome.'"

Ino gave an offended gasp. "Wow, that's fucking rude."

"He definitely can be rude. I think he likes to find people's buttons and push them all at once."

Ino rested a hand on her hip. "I don't think I like him anymore."

I couldn't hold back the laugh that burst through my lips. I wasn't sure if I liked him anymore either...oh, who was I kidding? I was even more curious now. How could I not? This was a man who frightened me yet drew me in with his mysterious ways. I couldn't stop the excitement from building within me.

"Helloooo, space cadet?" Ino waved her hand in front of my face, breaking me free from my thoughts.

"Sorry. " I said sheepishly and rubbed the back of my head.

"I asked you if you knew what you were gonna wear."

"I haven't given it any thought." I didn't have any club appropriate clothing. Hell, I didn't even own anything remotely sexy. Just casual shirts and jeans.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to go with you then let me dress you. I have so much shit you could wear!"

"Fine." I sighed and Ino practically jumped for joy.

"Yes! This is going to be great. I'm going to make you look like a fucking treat!"

-X-

The day was finally here. It was Saturday night and I was standing in Ino's room while she flung outfit upon outfit at me to try on. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. There was an ever growing mountain of rejected clothes on Ino's bed.

"Dammit!" Ino swore as she rummaged through her closet. "Where the hell is that dress? It would be perfect!"

"You've said that about the last ten outfits. I'm beginning to doubt your expertise." I said and smirked as I poked fun at her.

"Shut up! I mean it this time. This dress...you'll see." Ino continued to go through her closet. "Aha!" She exclaimed and emerged from the black hole known as her closet with the garment that was the topic of conversation behind her back.

"Close your eyes." Ino said.

"Why? That's stupid-" Ino cut me off before I could finish my sentence.

"Just do it, forehead!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt Ino place the dress over my form and push me to a new location in her room.

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, gazing at my reflection in Ino's mirror and I was welcomed to the sight of a dark sapphire dress. The dress had a matching choker connected to it with straps that were attached to the plunging neckline. It had panels on the sides that would reveal skin and it was also incredibly short. "Oh god." I said, almost horrified.

"Isn't it great? It looks so good with your hair and the best part is that it will drive your new man insane."

I looked back at her and glared. "He isn't my new man."

"Then this will _make_ him your man!"

"God, you're awful." I said as I examined my reflection.

"Yes, yes, we all know this. Put it on already!"

I removed my shirt and jeans and Ino gasped. I looked at her with a questioning expression. Her eyes darted down and I followed her line of sight. She gasped at my choice of undergarments.

"What the hell are those? What are you? Eighty years old?" Ino scrunched up her nose disapprovingly as she stared at my white cotton panties and matching bra.

"They're all I have." I said, completely embarrassed.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" Ino walked over to her dresser, opened the top drawer and pulled out a black lace thong that was still in its plastic packaging. "I just got these the other day but you can have 'em." She tossed them at me and I caught the package. "Also, ditch the bra."

I looked at her in shock. "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to, that dress won't allow for a regular bra and I don't have any to give you that will fit."

"Shit." I said and sighed. "Alright, fine. Let me go change into all this." I walked into Ino's bathroom and closed the door. I opened the package of panties and slid them on. I removed my bra and pulled on the sapphire dress. I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. The dress hugged me in all the right places and the skin that was revealed looked tantalizing. I hated to admit it but Ino was right. This dress did look good on me.

"Are you almost done in there? I want to see what it looks like!"

I opened the door and revealed myself. Ino let out a drawn out gasp. "Yes! That looks _so_ good on you!"

"Thanks. I like it too!"

Ino clasped her hands together and giggled. "I knew you would! Hold on, let me go grab some shoes." Ino ran into her bedroom and returned a few moments later with matching sapphire pumps. "Put these on." Ino set them on the floor in front of me and I stepped into them. "Yep. That's perfect, you look like a treat for sure!"

This was one of the few times in my life I actually felt sexy. I practiced walking in the tall heels and walked like Ino showed me weeks ago, turning to give her a seductive look.

Ino burst into laughter. "That was a good try. You've almost got it! It's getting late, you better go and you better let me know everything tomorrow!"

"Thank you so much, Ino. I don't know what I'd do without you." I gave her a hug and she rushed me towards her door.

"Have a good night and please be careful!" Ino said as I exited her apartment into the warrm late night air.

-X-


	3. Chapter 3

Make You Sin

 _A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews and follows! It never goes unappreciated! You're all awesome!_

Chapter III

My heart raced as I neared the club. I was shaking and the excitement grew the closer I got to Club Chidori. I couldn't believe I was doing this. This was crazy. I was going to see a man I barely knew by myself. This could be a recipe for danger or it could be the best night of my life. I hoped for the latter. I walked up to the enterance and greeted the burly bouncer with spiky brown hair and brown eyes. A cigarette was between his lips and he nodded to me, taking a drag from his cigarette and exhaling.

"You must be Sakura, the boss told me you'd be coming."

"Oh, um, yes." I said shyly, more than likely blushing every shade of red imaginable at the mention of Kakashi.

The bouncer laughed. "You're a shy one. Normally the boss doesn't go for girls like that."

I looked at him in disbelief. There were other girls? I thought Ino said he ignored female attention? Rationality hit me. Of course there were other girls, he was a man, wasn't he? I'd be a fool to believe that I was the only one he ever took an interest in. My stomach sinked.

A deep, velvety voice came from behind me. "Don't scare the girl, Asuma."

"Sorry, boss." Asuma said and rubbed the back of his head, smiling.

I turned around to see Kakashi standing in a relaxed and slightly slouched position with his hands in his pockets, smirking down at me. His eyes held a playfullness that I hadn't seen before. "Hello, Sakura."

"H-Hi..." I looked up at him in awe. He was as gorgeous as ever in his black button up shirt that hugged every muscle and his black pants that outlined his toned legs.

"No need to be shy. We will have fun tonight." Kakashi held out his arm and I took it. We walked past Asuma and into the club. We were welcomed by loud dance music and a crowd of people as usual. I thought he would take me to the dance floor but he took me past the dance floor to a door that was next to the stage. Kakashi opened it for me and I walked in, he followed close behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I took in the surroundings, we were behind the stage. There were ropes for the curtains hanging down and I could see the lights from the stage pulsing through the cracks in the curtains.

"We will be going to my apartment for the evening." Kakashi simply said and took my arm, leading me further into the back of the club.

"There's an apartment here?" I asked, looking for any traces of a living space.

"Yes, it's above the club. There's the staircase leading up to it." Kakashi pointed to a set of wrought iron stairs that swirled upwards. He brought me to the stairs and made sure that I made it up the steps safely in my heels before ascending behind me. I stood in front of the door and was unsure of how to proceed. "The door is open." Kakashi said.

I opened the door, stepping inside and was surrounded by a rich enviornment. There were blacks and creams all around me. The air smelled fresh and of his spiced scent. I closed my eyes and breathed it in. God, I wanted to burn that smell into my memory.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's very nice."

Kakashi chuckled. "That sounds like something you're supposed to say to someone who welcomes you into their home. What are you really thinking?"

I thought about it. What was I thinking? His apartment _was_ really nice, furnished with tasteful furniture and decor but something about it was off. "This place doesn't really suit your personality."

Kakashi hummed softly. "You think so? You don't really know much of my personality to assume such things. Care to elaborate?"

His eyes were on me and I could feel myself perspire. "Well, you seem like a really closed off person and you're pretty mysterious so I thought you'd have...I don't know...a darker color scheme?"

Kakashi titled his head to the side and had a playful smirk on his face. His gaze seemed to pick up in intensity. "And you don't think this is dark?"

I squirmed under his gaze and I could feel my body shaking again. "Y-yeah, I guess so. You do like your black."

Kakashi removed his gaze from me and looked to the cream colored carpet. "Mm. Well, a nice observation. I shouldn't expect any less from you." He walked into his kitchen that was connected to the den. "Can I get you a drink?"

I swallowed and my throat felt very dry. "Please."

He tapped his fingers on the bar in the middle of his kitchen. "What would you like? I have alcohol but I don't want to pressure you into drinking if you don't want to. There's water, of course and I have a few sodas."

I needed something to take off this edge I was feeling by being in his presence. "Alcohol is fine. I don't plan on getting wasted, though."

Kakashi laughed, his smooth mirth filling the room. "I hope not. I have some red wine, if you're interested?"

I nodded and walked over to the bar. Kakashi opened a cupboard and pulled out a dark bottle of wine. He popped the cork and poured me a glass, handing it to me delicately. I took the glass into my hands and sipped it. I wasn't normally a wine person or an alcohol person in general but this wine was absolutely delicious. It was sweet yet had a small tangy bite that hit in the back of my throat. "Mmm, this is great." I held up my glass to him.

Kakashi smiled, the first real smile I had gotten from him. "I'm glad you like it. I don't usually drink wine but I got it for the occasion."

I smiled back at him. "Thank you."

He walked out from behind the bar and stood in front of me, it seemed as if he was taking in the view of me in the sapphire dress. "That dress is really something else. It looks good on you." His hand reached out but immediately pulled back and his eyes moved from the dress to mine. "May I touch you?"

"Of course, you don't have to ask for permission. I think we're past all that." I smiled meekly up at him.

"Ah." Kakashi's hand caressed my cheek. His touch sent shivers down my spine. "Your skin is so soft..."

"Mm..." I moaned softly in reply. His hand moved down from my cheek to my neck and then to my exposed shoulder. The way he was touching me sent my mind into a trance like state and everything became cloudy, my eyes rolled back behind my closed eyes. "How do you do this to me?" I whispered and I opened my eyes to glance at him.

"Do what?" Kakashi said innocently, he was playing coy. This man...

"You know what you're doing, don't act like you don't."

Kakashi smirked, those eyes full of intensity once again. "One might say I have a gift."

I gave him a look and I wanted to roll my eyes at his cockiness. "Getting a little full of ourselves, eh?"

His hand started to massage my shoulder and I could barely breathe. "No, really. Have you heard of chakra or chi as some call it, Sakura?"

I shook my head in response and couldn't help but focus all my attention on the way he was making me feel.

"Chakra is something we all have. There are seven sources through out the body and once they are all aligned, we can bend it to our will if we train ourselves. I have mastered the art of using my chakra in whatever way I desire. I'm using the sacral chakra which controls sensual pleasure on you right now."

"That sounds like a bunch of new age nonsense to me."

"Well, allow me to prove it to you." Kakashi closed his eyes and I felt a wave of pure pleasure pass through me and I instantly dropped to my knees. Bright, burning orange filled my vision and I couldn't stop the moan that pushed through my lips.

"H-how?" I stammered and tried to pull myself from the pleasure I was feeling but I couldn't focus long enough to do anything.

"I just told you, silly girl." He removed his hand from my shoulder to run his fingers through my hair and my body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't take this pleasure that coarsed through me, it was almost painful. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Kakashi...I-I can't..."

"You can't?" Kakashi smiled and I felt more and more pleasure filter into me.

"I can't...handle all this..." I stumbled over my words as my mind became more and more cloudy by the passing second. This ecstasy was taking over my entire body, filling me with desire and need beyond any comprehension.

"Mm. Well, it's something you're going to have to get used to if you want to have fun with me." Kakashi withdrew his hand from my hair, the feelings of pleasure withdrew with it and he helped me to my feet. I was panting and I could feel a thin layer of sweat covering my body as the fire within began to die down.

"This is all so bizzare..." I said as I regained my bearings on myself.

"Yeah, but you knew I wasn't exactly normal the moment we locked eyes in the club."

I remembered how powerful his eyes were in that moment and how they seemed to draw me in. They never lost that quality. He could control me with those eyes alone if he wanted to, he wouldn't even have to use that "chakra" of his..."Is chakra why your eyes are so...penetrating?"

"I'm afraid that's just the way they are naturally. I have been told that my gaze is off putting through out my life. I can't control that, unfortunately."

"They're more than off putting. Your eyes are so intense, they transport me to another world when I look into them. They make me feel things...I have never encountered that in my life."

Kakashi smirked, I was stroking his ego. "Mm. Well, if they have _that_ effect on you then I won't apologize." He came closer and leaned forward to gently press his lips against mine. "I want to make you feel more things you've never felt before..." His breath was hot against the soft skin of my lips and I shuddered visibly. I stared at those lips of his and my breath quicked as he placed them on mine once again. His hands went to my back, pulling me against him almost forcefully and I was instantly lost in a world of unimaginable bliss. Kakashi's lips moved against mine and I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip softly. I opened my mouth to give him access and our tongues danced together, I moaned into his warm mouth. One of his hands moved to pull my hair, forcing my head back and his other hand went to my thigh and pulled it up to his hip. My core was pressed firmly against his groin. Immediately, I felt dizzy with desire. His lips were extracted from mine and landed on my throat, placing open mouthed kisses along the flesh. Teeth scraped along my collarbone and it instantly felt familiar...I was living the fantasy that I had weeks ago while I was in the shower...

"You taste so good...I can only imagine how your body tastes..." Kakashi groaned and my body quivered at his words.

"Kakashi..." I whispered incoherently, unable to free myself from the thrill of the moment we were sharing.

He growled. "Say my name again..."

"Kakashi..." He exhaled forcefully and quickly swooped me off my feet, bringing me over to the black leather sectional in the den. He placed me on the couch and hovered above me, taking in the sight with his permeating eyes. God, I couldn't control myself and I pulled him down by the collar of his shirt to kiss him. His hands traced every curve of my body and I sighed softly into his lips. Kakashi began to unbutton his shirt and removed it gracefully, tossing it onto the glass table next to us. He took my hand and placed it on his chest, firmly gripping my hand before going back to caressing my body. I stroked his chest, sliding my hand down his toned stomach and feeling the muscle there. Kakashi groaned and pressed his groin into me, I felt his hardness and it thrilled me. I arched my back and his mouth immediately moved to place a warm kiss between my breasts. He opened his mouth to sample the flesh there and growled.

"Fuck..." He breathed into my skin and drew a shaky breath. "You're going to make me lose control."

"As much as I want that and this..." I motioned to his entire body. "I don't think I'm ready for all of it just yet. I'm sorry..."

Kakashi shook his head and his hair tickled my chest and neck. "Don't apologize, I understand and I wasn't expecting you to do anything...I just couldn't help myself."

I smiled and giggled softly. "I know what you mean...you make me lose control too."

Kakashi exhaled, the powerful breath spreading across my body and raised goosebumps across my skin. He suddenly pulled back and stood on his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath, regaining his steel composure before my eyes. Kakashi glaced down at me and I could still see the traces of desire in his grey orbs. My core burned at the sight. He shook his head and smirked. "You're really something else..."

I raised a brow and smiled demurely. "Oh, what ever do you mean?"

"You know...oh, you know..."

-X-

"Oh my god, that is _so_ hot!"

I shook my head as memories replayed in my mind. "I know."

"Goddamn it, you're so lucky! I want a man to do that to me! I've never had anything close to that. Usually, it's all about their pleasure and it's over. I want all that fire and brimstone passion!" Ino groaned and pulled at her hair.

I laughed and smiled at her. "I know. Sasuke was never like that either. This is all so new to me. It's so ridiculous. I don't even know why he wants me so badly."

"It's because you're probably different from the other girls. You don't throw yourself at people. Hell, you don't use your sexuality at all!"

I gave her a flat look and sighed. "Thanks."

"Hey, it's working in your favor. You didn't have to use any of my tricks to lure this one to you so be grateful!"

"I am grateful. It's just all so weird. I never thought I'd be doing all this so quickly."

"When you meet someone who's supposed to change your life, things tend to move quickly, Sakura."

"He has definitely changed my life. I don't even know what to think about my life now. It feels different with him in it."

Ino scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "Don't tell me you're falling for him already!"

"I'm not! I don't feel any romantic attraction to him! It's purely physical at this point."

"Then go for it! He obviously wants you too! What do you have to lose?"

I sighed and brought my knees to my chest. "Nothing, it's just that I don't think I'm ready for that step yet. I'm still emotionally attached to Sasuke. Doing... _that_...with someone else feels wrong. Like I'd be betraying Sasuke or something."

"You don't owe Sasuke a damn thing anymore! He left you, remember? You're a free woman and you might as well get something out of it!"

I closed my eyes and Kakashi filled my mind. His eyes, his smirk and his body were right in front of me as if he were really here. "I don't know, Ino..."

Ino sighed and shook her head. "You're hopeless! You're going to have to let go of all this Sasuke baggage sometime! You're not going to move forward otherwise!"

I cracked a smile. "That's funny...Kakashi told me something similar."

"Then he's a wise man and you should listen to him...and me, of course!"

"Yeah, I know and I will when I'm ready."

"Well, you better get ready soon and break a piece off before Kakashi gets bored! Men don't like waiting forever to get some!"

I gagged and rolled my eyes at Ino. "You're disgusting."

"It's true! I know how men are."

"Maybe you know the men you attract. I get the feeling that he's different."

"Sure. Sure, Sakura. My point still stands. You need to move on. It will be good for you. Probably really good, like unimaginably good."

I clenched my eyes shut and covered my ears. "Stop being gross, Ino!"

"Oh, grow up, forehead!"

-X-

I walked out of school with a sigh of relief. I was glad this week was over. There were too many tests and essays and I almost lost my mind. Crunch time was on for sure. I was nearing the final weeks and the professors decided to try to kill us all with all the work they gave us. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it. I was strolling through the parking lot when a familiar silver sedan pulled up in front of me. I smiled softly. I just couldn't escape this guy...not that I wanted to.

The drivers side window rolled down and I was greeted by the sight of Kakashi, looking handsome as always in a regular white V neck shirt and dark denim jeans. "Need a ride?"

"That would be nice. Would hate to get another sun burn in this heat!" I walked over to the passenger side and got in the car.

Kakashi put the car into gear and began to drive out of the parking lot. "How was your week?"

I let out a groan and flung my head back into the seat dramatically. "It was grueling. Lots and lots of work to keep me busy but at least the professors were kind enough to not give me any assignments for the weekend."

Kakashi's lip twitched up and I could tell he was trying not to smirk his famous smirk. "So you're free this weekend?"

"Yep!"

"Well then, we should do something."

"Like what?" I asked.

"I'll leave the club in Asuma's hands for the weekend and we can go out somewhere. I'll take you where ever you want to go."

"Er, well, I'm not too familiar with places around here. I don't go out much unless Ino drags me somewhere."

"Then it will be a surprise. How about we go out tonight? I'll drop you off at your house so you can get ready and I'll pick you back up around eight."

"That sounds good."

"Good." Kakashi stopped the car once we were outside of my apartment complex. "I will see you later, then."

"Okay." I was starting to get out of the car when Kakashi stopped me again much like last time.

"I have a gift for you." He reached into the back seat of the car and retreived a black and pink striped bag. "Wear this tonight and don't look at it until you get ready." He handed me the bag and I took it apprehensively.

"Thanks..."

"Goodbye, Sakura." Kakashi let me go and I exited his car, watching him drive away with the bag clutched against my chest.

-X-


	4. Chapter 4

Make You Sin

Chapter IV

I stood in my bedroom while wrapped in a pale pink bath towel, my hair was dripping down my back and wetting the carpet where I stood. I was staring at the pink and black striped bag that was on my bed and I was almost afraid to peek inside. What did he buy for me? Anything could be in that bag. It could be lingerie or it could be something freaky and made of leather. The thought made me laugh outwardly. No, I was being ridiculous. Kakashi wasn't _that_ type of guy. It was probably something simple and elegant.

With a shaky hand, I plucked the bag from the bed and removed the tissue, all the while not looking inside. I reached inside the bag and felt cool and soft material around my fingers. I closed my hand around the fabric and pulled it out of the bag. I laid out the material across my bed to see a beautiful yet bold looking dress. It was black, of course, and had corset like straps criss crossing along the front and back, the neckline plunging down into a deep V and mesh panels along the sides. The waist was pulled in to accentuate curves and it flared out to hug the hips. It was short, it would no doubt be way above my knees. The thought of that made me slightly uncomfortable but he probably assumed that I enjoyed short dresses by the numbers he had seen me in lately. I picked up the dress and held it to my body. It would fit perfectly. How Kakashi knew my exact measurements was beyond me but I was grateful for his gift. I really did like the dress.

I slipped off the bath towel and used the other towel on my bed to dry my hair before slipping on the dress. The fabric immediately clung to me like a second skin but it wasn't uncomfortable, I could easily move about in the stretchy dress. I walked over to my dresser to pull out the lacy thong Ino gave me and I decided if I was going to keep this thing with Kakashi going, I would have to go lingerie shopping. I slid the panties on and walked out of the room to go put on some make up and to do my hair. Once I was back in the bathroom, I began to blow dry my hair then used a flat iron to create delicate curls around my face and curled the ends of the rest of my hair. I quickly pulled the hair up into a twist and pinned it there, leaving out strands of curled hair to frame my face. I looked in the mirror to decide what I should do for make up. I settled on something bold like a smokey eye to match the dress Kakashi bought for me. I wasn't the best at putting on make up as I rarely ever wore it but I learned some things from Ino. I picked up a make up brush and dipped into a light lavender as a base color. I applied it and moved on to increasingly dark violets. The violet really made my green eyes pop. I smiled at my reflection. I was feeling quite sexy already. I lined my eyes with a black liquid eyeliner and put on some mascara. For the lips I decided to go dark as well and picked up a dusky plum lipstick. I applied it delicately, careful not to overline my lips and observed my reflection. I did a good job and I looked _hot_! Ino would be proud.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went into the kitchen to gaze at the clock. It was 7:55. Kakashi would be here any minute. I ran back into my bedroom to get my black heels and quickly put them on. I yanked a small black clutch out of my closet and put all my essentials in there, ID, debit card and some cash just in case. A random thought passed through my head. I wondered if I should bring condoms...I had some left over from Sasuke.

Sasuke...

The memory of him made my heart clench. _No_ , I had to move on and forget about him. I had to do something for myself. I pushed the thoughts of Sasuke out of my mind and reached into my nightstand to pull out a couple of foil packages, stuffing them deep into my clutch. I really wasn't planning on sleeping with Kakashi yet...but with the way things went between us, it didn't hurt to be prepared. I shuffled out of my bedroom and looked at the clock again. 7:58. I had to hurry! I practically ran out of my apartment and didn't stop until I reached the area where Kakashi always dropped me off. Kakashi was already waiting for me, he was impeccably dressed in a black shirt with a white tie and black slacks. He was leaning against his car in his typical slouched posture with his hands in his pockets.

"Someone's late." He smirked.

"Only by a few minutes!" I said as I panted and tried to catch my breath from shuffling through the parking lot in my heels.

"Ah." I felt his eyes scan me. "That dress looks fantastic on you...as I knew it would. You look breath taking."

I instantly blushed. "Thank you..."

"Your face is starting to match your hair." Kakashi commented and chuckled.

I could feel my face getting even warmer at his observation. "It's _your_ fault!"

Kakashi pushed himself off of his car and made his way toward me, stopping just mere inches away from me. He leaned down so that his face was right in front of mine. "And how is it my fault?" The heat of his breath covered my lips and I wanted to whimper.

"Because you do...things...to me." I whispered.

His eyes were on mine, burning into me like a searing hot iron. "Like what?"

"Y-You..." I stammered, completely unable to form a proper sentence with those eyes staring at me. _Come on, Sakura! Get your shit together!_ I mentally cursed.

"Yes...?" Kakashi said seductively, his eyes moving from my eyes to my lips. He looked like he wanted to devour them.

"You make me feel...you make me feel things I don't understand..." I finally was able to think but now I was starting to focus on that hungry look he was giving me.

"Mm. Just what I wanted to hear..." Kakashi suddenly pulled away from me and walked over to the car to open the passenger door for me.

I exhaled a long breath, trying to calm myself down before thanking him and getting into the car. He closed the door once I was in and walked over to the driver's side, sliding in beside me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, remember?" Kakashi turned the wheel and drove away from my apartment complex.

"Well, that doesn't seem very fair." I said playfully, receiving a small smile from him in return.

"Don't worry, I think you'll like it. It's in the next town over so it will take us awhile to get there."

Kakashi turned on to the highway and accelerated to the posted speed. I kept quiet and watched the scenery pass from my window.

"So," Kakashi began. "Tell me about yourself. I don't know much about you."

I turned my head to look at him. "Oh, uh, well, I'm 23 and I'm going to school to become an RN. Um, my life kind of revolves around that aspiration and it makes me boring."

"You're far from boring and I must commend you for almost finishing your schooling. Most give up after a year or two. That shows you have strong will and dedication. I admire that."

"Thanks. What about yourself?"

"Ah, well, my age is going to shock you."

"I know you're older than me and that's okay."

"Alright, I'm 40."

"Whoa, I wasn't expecting you to be almost twenty years older than me. I thought you'd be around 30. You don't look your age at all!"

Kakashi smiled and laughed nervously which was odd coming from him. "Yeah, I get that a lot. I hope that's not an issue."

"It's not. I really don't care how old you are. We're both adults."

"That's good. So, you know how old I am and you know that I own a club."

I nodded and urged him to continue. "Yes, what about your hobbies?"

"I enjoy reading in my spare time."

"Oh, that's unexpected. What do you like to read?"

"Ah...this is going to shock you too. I like to read those dirty romance novels."

I burst into laughter. "Oh my god, I _really_ wasn't expecting that one."

"Mm, I have many quirks."

I looked at him and smiled softly. "I like that. People with quirks are the best people."

Kakashi smiled a genuine smile and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Why was he so nervous? It was very out of character for him. He was usually Mr. Cool, Calm, and Confident while I was the nervous wreck.

"What are your hobbies?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Well, as I said previously, my main focus is school so that kind of leaks into my spare time. I study all that I can about the medical field but I also really enjoy reading in general. I may not read trashy romance novels but I might have to start." I winked at him in hopes of easing Kakashi's nervousness.

"I can recommend you tons of reading material."

"I'm sure you can, you pervy man."

Kakashi laughed and shook his head at me. "Silly girl."

-X-

We pulled up to a towering building made of white stone, there were Greek statues of ladies in the nude on either side of the entrance to the building. A wooden awning covered the walkway leading to the entrance and green ivy and pink, purple, and white flowers twined around the wood. I was welcomed by their sweet scent as Kakashi let me out of the car. He took my hand and helped me from my seat.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around in complete awe. This place was elegance in its rawest form.

"This place belongs to a friend of mine. It's luxury hotel known as the Eight Gates."

"A hotel, huh?" I said flatly and eyeing him as I tried to decipher his motives. I received a soft smile as he held up his hands.

"I promise it's not as it seems."

"It better not be."

Kakashi held out his arm and I took it reluctantly, still not completely trusting whatever it was he had in mind. He brought me to the entrance, pulling himself away from me to open the door and I stepped inside. I gasped in awe when I saw the inside. It was all gold, elegant creams and velvety red with peeking green from plants that grew up the columns that held up luxurious balconies. There were fine art paintings hanging on the wall and some of them I recognized. The sweet scent of flower blossoms filled the air.

"W-wow..." I whispered and twirled around to take in my surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked from behind me.

"This place is amazing..." I said in a mixture of excitement and astonishment.

"I'm glad you think so. My friend is waiting on us on that balcony." Kakashi pointed with his head to a far balcony on the otherside of the lobby. I could see a man in a green suit standing upon it.

"Okay, let's go." I said and took Kakashi's arm again, strolling across the lobby to the stairs that lead up to the balcony.

As we were walking up the stairs, there was a pounding of fast foot steps heading toward us from above. The man in the green suit was soon at the top of the steps. His dark hair was styled in a bowl cut and he had the largest eyebrows I had ever seen.

"Kakashi Hatake!" His voice boomed down to us and he rushed down the stairs to meet us. "It's been a long time! And who is this lovely lady?"

"Good to see you too, Gai. This is Sakura..." His voice trailed off as he realized that he didn't know my last name.

"Haruno. Sakura Haruno." I completed his sentence for him without skipping a beat. Gai took my hand and held it between his.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Haruno. I am Gai Maito but you can just call me Gai. Welcome to the Eight Gates!" His voice boomed again as he animatedly held out his arms to motion to his hotel.

"It's beautiful, Gai. Thank you for allowing us to come here." I said, unable to hide the giggle at his outlandish personality.

"Any friend of Kakashi's is a friend of mine! We've known each other for a long time. We were once rivals in our schooling but now have settled upon a friendship. Isn't that right, Kakashi?" Gai gave him a swift pat on the back and sent Kakashi stumbling forward a few steps.

"Ah." Kakashi agreed as he straightened up. I giggled again as I noticed the annoyed look on Kakashi's face.

"I have prepared everything just as you asked. It should be ready momentarily. I can show you to your suite if you wish?" Gai said to Kakashi quietly but I heard everything. Even when whispering, Gai was still loud.

 _A suite, eh? What was he planning?_ I thought as the two talked amongst themselves. I started to become anxious. I hope he wasn't planning on me going all the way with him tonight. Despite my bold idea to bring condoms, I wasn't entirely keen on using them so soon. _Go for it! What do you have to lose?_ I could hear Ino cheering me on inside my head. The thoughts of sleeping with Kakashi filtered into my mind and a blush immediately spread across my cheeks.

Kakashi took quick notice of me spacing out. "Sakura? Are you alright? You're blushing."

I laughed nervously and straightened my posture. "Oh yes, I'm perfectly fine!"

Kakashi smirked, he knew what I was thinking about. His eyes told me so as they filled with an intensity. "Well, Gai is going to show us to our suite while the staff prepares my surprise for you."

"Oh, okay." I said trying to hide my anxiousness from him but he picked up on it right away.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I don't expect anything from you, if that is what you're thinking."

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "Okay, good, I was afraid you were gonna want me to...you know..."

Kakashi's eyes filled with a darkness and they were hypnotic as they pulled me in. "Oh, I have something better in mind...I'll explain in the suite. Come on." Kakashi intertwined his fingers with mine and lead me up the stairs where Gai was waiting.

"Follow me." Gai said and we followed behind as we entered a long corridor full of golden doors. We walked all the way down the hall to the final door on the left. Gai handed Kakashi the key to the suite and bid his farewell, turning to go back down the hall and leaving us by ourselves.

Kakashi slid the card into the door and it opened on its own, revealing the large room that seemed to span on and on forever. Kakashi motioned for me to go in first and I did, walking in and spinning around to take in the overwhelming scene that surrounded me. The room was lavish, filled with decor matching my name sake. The room broke off into three different sections, one with a kitchen, another with a den and the final section held the bedroom. I turned to look back at Kakashi in complete astonishment. He only smiled softly in return. I stepped further into the suite and looked at all the rooms. They were all equally luxurious, all soft pinks and cherry blossom petals.

"Do you like it?" Kakashi asked quietly from behind me.

"This place is...wow...I can't even describe it!" I twirled around in the open space and giggled.

"I chose everything in this suite myself. I wanted it to be something special for you."

"You picked out everything? Wow, I don't know what to say...thank you, Kakashi. This is beautiful." He came up beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me close.

"Something beautiful for _someone_ beautiful..." Kakashi placed a kiss against my bare shoulder.

I hummed softly at the feel of his velvet lips against my skin. He moved so that he was standing in front of me, both of his hands on my waist. His eyes stared deeply into mine and I was swimming in the deep grey depths once again.

"So, do you want to know what I have in mind?" His fingers dug into my hips gently, sending shivers up and down my spine.

"Yes..." I breathed as waves of pleasure crashed into me. He must be using that trick of his on me again.

Kakashi's voice went deep and was full of a seductive darkness. "I have decided that I will turn our little "sessions" into a game...while you feel you may not be ready, which is fine and I do understand, but I am going to make you want me," More pleasure pushed its way into my body and I cried out as my knees began to become weak once again. "I'm going to do things to you that are going to drive you mad and I'll keep driving you mad until you can't take it anymore..." Just when I didn't think I could feel anymore bliss, it exploded inside of me and covered my entire body in a warmth. A moan burst forth through my lips and filled the room. His voice went from a deep, teasing tone to a low growl. "I am going to make you want me and only me..."

"Oh god..." I moaned and his hands on me felt so hot, it felt like they were going to melt my skin. Everything was so hot, this room was suffocating me with its heat. I panted and my chest rose and fell rapidly. Something was expanding within me and it caused my eyes to roll back. I felt like I was close to orgasm...but he wasn't touching me like that at all. Could his chakra do that to me?

"Do you understand?" Kakashi growled in my ear.

"Yes." I panted.

"And do you agree to these conditions?"

"Yes." How could I not when he was making me feel like this? I could barely think straight through all the pleasure I was feeling.

"Good. Here's a small taste of what I can do to you..." His hands tightened on me and I was instantly hurled into another dimension, one of pleasure and fire that burned straight through my very being. I cried out again as the feeling within was close to overflowing and my legs shook beneath me. I couldn't breathe as the fire within me strangled any oxygen that tried to make its way to my lungs.

"K-Kakashi..." I managed to whine.

"Do you want release?" He hummed and it reverberated against me.

"Yes..." I whimpered. It was all too much to handle.

"Mm. Well, _I_ get to decide when you will receive release and I do believe now is not the time. There is someone at the door. But...I will leave you with this."

A tsunami like wave crashed over me and drowned me in its forceful ecstasy and I screamed, I would have fallen to my knees but Kakashi held me up. Smaller waves pushed into me and I whimpered helplessly as I felt pleasure but there was no relief from it. It was almost painful. I shook my head as I tried to fight it.

"You can't resist it. Just allow yourself to feel it." Kakashi stroked my head soothingly...lovingly.

"I-I can't...it's too much..."

Kakashi held me close and whispered in my ear. "How can you ever handle the real thing if you can't handle this?"

"I-I don't know...!" I whined and clenched my eyes shut as the painful bliss spread through me.

There was a knock at the door and Kakashi snapped his head in that direction. He removed his hands from me and the feeling immediately disappeared into nothingness. I dropped to my knees and caught my breath. Kakashi went to the door and opened it.

"Yes?" He said calmly as if he wasn't even torturing me with those hands of his.

"It's ready." A woman's voice came from the hallway but I couldn't see her through Kakashi's tall form.

"Good. We will be down momentarily. Thank you." Kakashi turned to me and smiled. "My surprise for you is ready."

"I'm almost afraid to see it now after what you just did to me." I breathed, still having trouble catching my breath.

"Oh, don't worry. More of that will come later. You get to rest safely for now." Kakashi smiled at me mischieviously.

 _This man is going to kill me..._

-X-


	5. Chapter 5

Make You Sin

Chapter V

"My surprise for you is ready." Kakashi smiled like he didn't just get done torturing me with pleasure that was beyond words.

"I'm afraid to see it now after what you just did to me." I breathed, still unable to catch my breath.

"Oh, don't worry. More of that will come later. You get to rest safely...for now." A dark devious smile spread across his face.

 _This man is going to kill me!_ I thought as I stared at his smiling form in absolute awe. Kakashi strode over to me and helped me to my feet. He bent down to press a soft kiss against my lips and the flesh burned softly. He undid his tie and yanked it from his neck. He straightened it out in his hands and gazed down at me softly. "What are you going to with that?" I asked, I was hoping he wasn't going to tie me up with it...actually, I was hoping for that. I wanted that. Yes, I wanted him to tie me up and do things to me. I felt myself blush again. What exactly was he turning me into?!

"Settle down. I'm only going to blind fold you. It's going to make the reveal much more fun." He stood behind me and brought the tie over my eyes, fastening it behind my head. The silky material was cool against my heated skin and it was soothing. "Brace yourself." I was going to ask what for but I was suddenly swooped off my feet into Kakashi's warm embrace. I felt him carry me out of the room and down the hall. He glided down the stairs and he carried me for some time before setting me back down on my feet gently. "Ready?" Kakashi asked.

"About as ready as I'll ever be." I said under my breath, still a bit apprehensive of his surprise.

Kakashi chuckled then undid the tie, pulling it away from my eyes. I opened my eyes and the sight that welcomed me left me speechless. We were in the middle of a luscious ball room. The gold and red carried into this room, the walls were golden and there was red carpeting on the floor. Chandeliers hung from the tall ceiling and dimly lit the room, giving it a very personal atmosphere. I turned to look back at Kakashi. I was confused as to why he brought me here. He immediately cleared my confusion.

"This is where the party will be held." He stated simply.

"Party? What party?" I asked.

"I'm throwing a party for you."

"Why?"

"Why not?" He shrugged and walked around the room. "As I've said before, I want you to have fun. There's no point in living if you're not going to enjoy your time on this earth."

"I'm not really a party person...parties make me kind of anxious." I said and rubbed my arm nervously at the thought of all the people that were going to be in this large room.

"Don't worry. I will be with you the whole time. You'll see, you will enjoy yourself."

"Okay, I'll give it a shot." I said uneasily.

Kakashi was beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "That's the spirit. The party won't be for a few hours, there's a restaurant in the next room over. Let's go get something to eat."

"Alright." I complied and he lead me out of the ballroom over to the next door, opening it for me. I walked into the restaurant that was full of people chatting and eating their meals. We walked up to the waitress stand and were greeted by a beautiful red head with striking blue eyes.

"Hello, Mr. Hatake. Just the two of you?" She asked and gathered a few menus into her arms.

"Hello, Saki. Yes, just us." The hostess showed us to our table in a cozy corner. Kakashi pulled out the chair for me and I sat down. He sat across from me and Saki set the menus in front of us gently. I opened my menu and gazed at all of the offerings. There were so many delicious things, my stomach rumbled instinctively.

"What would you like to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Wine!" I said suddenly and Kakashi looked at me then smiled.

"Wine it is, then." He conceeded.

"Alright. I will return in a moment." Saki walked to the bar to get our drinks.

"Nervous?" Kakashi asked.

"Is it that obvious?"

"If your first instinct is to start drinking then yes, it's obvious." Kakashi rested his hand in his palm as he gazed at me lazily.

"I can't help it. This is all so new to me. I've never been around someone that does the things that you do."

"I'm sorry if it is a shock to you. I like to do things especially for people who interest me."

"Am I really _that_ interesting?"

"Yes."

"How? Why? I'm the most boring person on the planet! I don't go to parties or clubs or really do anything in general and school is basically my life. I'm a major fuddy duddy!"

Kakashi laughed and his gazed settled on me again. It was warm and full of fiery passion. "You are interesting to me because you are you. You don't try to hide who you are. You just are. That's a rare thing these days. Women often hide who they are to try to please others but you don't do that. I get the feeling that you never have."

"That's true. I've always been who I am and I will never apologize for it."

"And you shouldn't. You're an amazing woman and one of quality at that. I'm glad that we found each other."

A blush spread across my cheeks at his compliment. I have never been called any of those things by a man before. "Thanks. I'm glad that we found each other too..." We stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. A warmth filled my entire body as his eyes never left mine. I felt like I was a melting candle beneath a flame. I didn't understand how someone could make me feel like this. It was new territory for me. I watched the flames of desire dance in Kakashi's eyes and I was ensared in his passion. I chewed on my lip unconsciously and his eyes dropped to watch my nervous habit. There was hunger held in his expression. He looked like a wolf ready to devour a helpless lamb. The area between my legs tingled and I pressed my legs together in hopes of quelling the need that flared there. My breath quickened and the room became hot. Perspiration appeared on the back of my neck and I felt the need to moan for some odd reason. The way he was watching me was turning me on. I wanted to see that hunger reach its peak and explode into something more...

The trance that instilled itself between us was broken by the waitress that set our glasses of wine in front of us. My heart raced in my chest as he turned his attention to the red head.

"Thank you." He said normally, as if we hadn't been eye fucking each other moments before.

"You are most welcome, Mr. Hatake. Have you decided on what you would like to eat?"

"Ah. I'm afraid we were too engrossed in conversation to decide on anything. Could we have a few more moments?"

"Absolutely. I will return in a bit." She smiled then walked away.

Kakashi's eyes settled on me once again as he spoke. "Get whatever you want. Don't be shy."

"Thank you." I said and gazed down at the menu, doing my best to avoid those alluring grey pools of intense emotion. I don't think I could handle looking at him right now. I could feel the slight wetness between my legs and it was embarrassing. I crossed my legs and continued to focus on the menu. I couldn't concentrate no matter how hard I tried.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi purred, a dark humor filled his tone.

"N-nothing..." _Fantastic reply, Sakura._ I chastised myself inwardly.

"There's definitely something..." Kakashi brought the glass of wine to his lips and sipped. My eyes shot up to watch those lips move slightly as he drank. A shudder passed through me. Just what the hell was wrong with me? Was I really getting turned on by watching him drink? I must be going insane...

I adjusted my sitting position in my seat nervously and put the menu up in front of my face. "Nope, there's definitely nothing..." My face was burning with embarrassment.

Kakashi's hand was suddenly resting on my knee, stroking the exposed flesh with his thumb. "Are you sure? You can tell me what's bothering you."

 _It's you! You're bothering me with your magnetic eyes and your stupid sexy movements!_ I wanted to scream but I couldn't even begin to form a sentence with the way his thumb was moving against my knee. The tingling between my legs grew stronger and I squeezed my thighs together again to try to get it to stop. The sensation continued to build.

"Oh, I know what's wrong with you now." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Y-yeah?" Was all I could muster up as a reply. I was failing miserably at being a great conversationalist.

"Mm. I've made you aroused."

My head hit the table with a loud _thunk_. People turned around to look at me but quickly resumed their meals. I was pretty sure my face was melting off from the amount of embarrassment I was feeling at the moment. Yes, he did make me aroused. Very much so. I didn't understand it but somehow, some way, he turned me on without even touching me really. This was absolutely insane. This whole situation and the chemistry between us was insane. I couldn't process it through my hazy, lust filled brain.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's only natural to feel that way towards someone you're attracted to." Kakashi said soothingly, his thumb stroking my knee slowly...teasingly. Now he was just toying with me.

"Yes, I know how this works. It isn't my first rodeo, cowboy." My voice was muffled by the table cloth that my face rested on but I'm sure he heard my sarcasm.

"Hm. You're not acting like someone who has experienced this before. You're acting quite... _virginal_." My head snapped up at his reply and I glared at him. He was pushing my buttons again, in more ways than one. Kakashi only smirked at my reaction.

"You're driving me crazy." I said through clenched teeth. The feeling of his hand on me and the building pressure between my legs was driving me crazy!

"That was the plan, wasn't it? You agreed to let me drive you crazy." His smirk morphed into a wicked smile.

Oh god, I did agree to that, didn't I? What the hell was I thinking? I pressed my hands against my hot face and groaned into them. Kakashi laughed softly and I peeked through my fingers to glare at him. "You suck."

Kakashi winked at me playfully. "You have no idea."

-X-

We walked out of the restaurant together with arms linked. Our first meal together was an eventful one, Kakashi decided to torture me in every way possible. He tortured me with his eyes, his body language, his accidental touches...I felt like I was going to explode. I couldn't even focus on my meal and most of it remained untouched. My appetite was non existent anyways thanks to him. I looked up at him and leered. Kakashi pretended to not notice my glare.

"We have some time to kill before people start arriving."

"Yeah? What do you want to do?"

A smile spread across his face. "I can think of a few things."

"Haven't you tortured me enough tonight?"

He looked down at me and smirked. "I'll never tire of torturing you."

"That's great. Just...freaking fantastic." I said sarcastically and sighed.

"Besides, I know you enjoy it and that it's all you can think about..." Kakashi purred seductively. I shivered. He was right. I was turning into some perverted, sex crazed nympho and I hadn't even had sex with him. Was this even possible?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at him dismissively. I wasn't going to admit defeat just yet.

"Come on, don't you want to play a little? It might ease you up a bit."

"No thanks, the wine did enough of that." I was lying. I wanted all that fire from earlier to blaze through my body. I wanted him to touch me, to kiss me, to...I shook my head and attempted to clear out all the dirty thoughts floating around in my head.

"Then perhaps some release will do you good. I have been very naughty with you tonight and you've endured enough..." Kakashi coaxed.

"You're really persistent. A woman might begin to think that you're only interested in her for one thing only."

Kakashi's face turned to stone as he gazed down at me soberly. "You know that's not true."

"Geeze, it was a joke. Don't get all serious on me." I punched him on the arm playfully and smiled up at him. Kakashi returned the smile. "You're right, though. You really should throw a dog a bone here." My innocent smile turned devious. The fiery passion ignited in Kakashi's eyes at my words.

"Say no more." Kakashi swooped me off my feet and carried me up the stairs to our suite. He opened the door and pushed it closed with his foot. He brought me into the bedroom and set me down on the bed gingerly. His eyes scanned my form with the hunger from earlier. "What should I do with you?" Kakashi mused aloud. "I know. I'm not going to do anything."

"What?" I said, confused. I must have misheard him. I know he didn't say he wasn't going to do anything. Not after everything he put me through.

"I'm not going to do anything. You're going to have to take care of yourself."

"What! But you said!"

"I said you can have your release. I didn't say that I was going to give it to you."

I flailed on the bed like a child throwing a temper tantrum. "You're awful and mean!"

Kakashi sat down in a chair across from the bed. "Mm. Yes, yes I am. You better get to it, we only have an hour left before the party."

I looked at him. "I can't do it while you're here!"

Kakashi titled his head and smirked. "Why not?"

"B-because! It's a private thing..."

Amusement danced on Kakashi's features. "Oh? What if I joined you?"

I gasped and my face was burning yet again. Did he just say he would masturbate with me? The thought of that made my insides tingle pleasurably. He was turning me into a pervert!

"Well?" Kakashi drawled.

"I-I don't know..."

"Hm." Kakashi stood back up and started removing his shirt, revealing pale skin and firm, toned muscle. My eyes widened as I looked over his lean form. He started to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants, setting them on the back of the chair he was sitting in. He was only in his navy boxers now. My breathing increased as I watched him pull down the elastic of his boxers, revealing his patch of silver hair. He started to pull them down lower and I felt like I was going to pass out then he stopped, raising his eyes to meet mine.

"What?" I asked, clearly hot and bothered by his show.

"Take off your clothes."

"Huh?"

"It's only fair. If we're going to do this, we should show each other our bodies at the same time."

"Who said I was going to do this?" I asked, putting my hand on my hip defensively.

"You didn't object."

"You didn't give me time to object! You just started stripping like some sort of..." I paused as he walked closer to me and stood at the foot of the bed. "Exhibitionist?" I finished quietly and gulped as his eyes burned with intensity and some sort of emotion. My heart was pounding in my chest as I felt the warmth radiating from his mostly naked body. I whimpered almost inaudibly.

"Are you afraid?"

"Yes."

"Why? Did I do something to frighten you?"

"No, it's just...I don't know. This is all new to me. I've never done anything remotely close to this. Any masturbation was done alone and any other sexual activities were done in the dark...not completely exposed and out in the open like this."

"Mm, I see. You've never had someone admire and appreciate your body before, I can see how that could be frightening. I promised that I wouldn't make you do anything you weren't comfortable with and I will uphold that promise to you." Kakashi walked back over to the chair and picked up his pants, pushing one foot through the leg.

"Wait," I said and Kakashi turned around. "I will do it."

"If you aren't comfortable, don't force yourself to do it."

"I'm not forcing myself...not really. I want to show you. I really, really do."

Kakashi raised a brow and smirked. "Oh? Then show me."

"Okay, here it goes." I took a deep breath then reached behind me to slowly unzip the zipper of my dress, letting it fall around my shoulders. I held it there for a moment before shrugging it down around my knees, revealing my bare breasts and lacy thong to Kakashi. His eyes widened and he turned to face me. He kept opening and closing his mouth and it was amazing to see him in a state of speechlessness.

"I'm guessing your silence should be taken as a good thing?" I said and rubbed the back of my head nervously. It was so strange to be almost completely naked in front of a male. Sasuke never really saw me exposed like this in our lengthy relationship, I was always too afraid to show myself entirely...yet, here I was with Kakashi...baring myself to him like it was nothing.

"You're gorgeous." He said after some time.

I blushed and chewed on my lip. "Thanks, you're pretty gorgeous yourself."

Kakashi smiled sheepishly. "Thank you but I'm definitely not as gorgeous as you are."

I laughed and grinned. "I beg to differ."

We stared at each other in silence for a long time. Neither of us knew the words to say in this moment. There was an electrifying energy dancing between us and I felt it pull me to him. We both moved at the same time, I rushed off the bed and he rushed towards me. Our lips connected first, hands flew into each other's hair and pulled with need. We devoured each others lips with a hunger that would never be satisfied. Kakashi groaned into my mouth and pushed his firm body into mine, I could feel every taut muscle against me...it turned me on to no end. I whimpered and fisted my hands tighter in his hair. Kakashi yanked my legs up and wrapped them around his waist. He walked forward and collapsed on the bed on top of me, his lips never leaving mine. I was feeling so dizzy at this point, the world seemed to be spinning so fast around us. I moaned when his lips moved down to my neck and gently bit down on the sensitive skin. His warm hands traced my curves and reached down to get a quick squeeze of my ass.

"God, you're so perfect." Kakashi moaned hoarsely into my neck. He started to press his groin into my core and I could feel every bit of his long, hard member through his boxers as it slid up and down along my covered folds. I felt my juices soaking through my panties and onto the front of his boxers. I arched my back and pushed back against him, sending a jolt of pleasure through my body and through his as he gave out a long drawn out moan. "If we don't stop, I'm going to lose it..." Kakashi growled.

"And I thought _you_ were supposed to be driving _me_ crazy." I panted and continued pushing up against him, prolonging the pleasure we both were feeling.

"You blindsided me, you sly minx...but no matter, I can do this." Kakashi pressed his fingers against my lower lips and I felt the sharp spike of ecstasy being driven straight through me. I felt like I was being struck by lightening as sparks spread throughout my entire body. I cried out as the pleasure ripped into me, causing me to orgasm right then and there.

"Fuck, Kakashi!" I whined as he used his tricks to manipulate my body into reaching multiple simultaneous orgasms causing my body to twitch and shake uncontrollably.

"Oh, yes..." Kakashi growled and didn't let up his assault.

"Please...Kakashi...I c-can't t-take anymore...!" I writhed beneath his ministrations and tried to push his hand away but he held firm to his position.

"Just a few more..." He whispered huskily into my ear. "I like to watch you squirm."

More orgasms forced themselves through me, each one stronger than the last and I surely thought I was going to pass out. My breaths came out in ragged gusts and my body was practically convulsing, I moaned louder and louder into the air above me. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I could see the edges of my vision turning black.

"Kakashi..." I whimpered helplessly. "Please..."

"Alright, I'll take pity on you. Just this once." Kakashi removed his fingers from me and I slowly started to come down from the final orgasm. He pressed his lips against mine and I kissed him back weakly. Kakashi pushed himself off of me and stood at the foot of the bed, no doubt admiring his work as I was splayed out before him...completely devoid of any energy. "That was fun." Kakashi said lightly and started putting his clothes back on.

"That was cruel..." I croaked.

"Well, you did say that you wanted release and I did end up giving it to you. It was what you wanted, right?"

"I didn't expect _anything_ like _that_..."

"Expect more of the unexpected. It only gets better from here."

-X-


	6. Chapter 6

Make You Sin

Chapter VI

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror. The little session I had shared with Kakashi moments earlier left me looking haggard. My hair was falling from its updo and my makeup was smudged. I definitely didn't look like I should be going to a party. I took a tissue to the smudged areas of my make up and wiped it all away, making it look somewhat presentable. I removed the pins holding my hair up from my hair and allowed it to fall around my shoulders in calm, pink waves. I wasn't satisfied with the way I looked. I should have came prepared for such things but how could I prepare for events that were always so unpredictable when Kakashi was involved?

"Are you almost ready?" I heard Kakashi call from the den.

"Yeah!" I replied as I zipped up my dress and gave myself one last look in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom and into the den. I gave Kakashi an exasperated look. I wasn't ready for this in all actuality. I was far from ever being ready for this. Kakashi gave me a warm half smile and patted my head.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be with you the whole time."

"That's nice and all but it doesn't really help when you're going to be the only one that I know there." I looked up at him and sighed. His smile turned sympathetic.

"I know, but that's the best part of all this. You get to do what you want and nobody is going to care."

"Hmm. I don't know, Kakashi. I'm still apprehensive. Maybe we should just stay here and..." I reached up to run a finger across his smooth, perfectly kissable lips.

Kakashi gave me a small swat on the butt and made me jump in surprise. "We're going. The party has already started and it is without its hosts." I groaned in response, turning away from him and quickly received another swat on my butt to get me going toward the door.

"You don't have to keep doing that, you know!" I said as blood rushed to my face.

Kakashi swept by me to open the door. "Yeah, I know, I just can't help myself. Now let's go." I stepped out of the comfort of the suite and into the hallway, waiting for him to join me. Kakashi closed the door behind him and stuffed the suite key into his pocket. I started to walk down the hallway with Kakashi by my side, his hand rubbed my back soothingly. I wasn't feeling any less nervous about this situation he put me in. My stomach distressfully rolled within me and I felt like I wanted to puke. I wasn't a party goer, I could count on one hand how many I have ever been to.

"Stop worrying. Have some confidence, hold your head high. You're the queen of this party, you own it." Kakashi said as we neared the ballroom doors. I could hear the pounding dance music and the sounds of people having the time of their lives escaping from the closed doors. My nausea ramped up and I wanted to run away.

"I don't think I can." I rubbed my arm to try to chase away the anxiety I was feeling. Kakashi suddenly took my face into his hands and made me look up at him.

"Yes, you can. I know you can, I've seen you be confident. Just do as I said and you'll feel it."

I sighed and decided to give his advice a shot. I straightened my back and held my head up high. _You are the queen of this party, you own it_ , I repeated to myself Kakashi's words and prepared for him to open the door to let me inside my own party. My breathing turned anxious as he seemed to open the door in slow motion. The noise from within escaped and I was suddenly deaf. The only sound I could hear was a slight ringing and the rush of my own blood, my body moved of its own accord and I entered through the door Kakashi held open for me. I was welcomed to a room lit by the dim chandeliers and black light. The large room was almost filled to the brim with a slew of bodies. All of the people seemed to be around my age which I found odd but it lessened my anxiety to an extent. Some of the faces I recognized from the night I spent with Ino at Club Chidori. Kakashi must have brought some of his crowd here. Smart man.

Formally dressed waiters walked through the crowd of people with trays of drinks in fancy glassware. I snagged a couple of drinks from a waiter that passed by and downed them both in a second. Kakashi's voice came from behind me. "Don't you think you should slow down?"

"Why? It's my party, right? I can get totally wasted if I want to!" I nudged him in the ribs playfully and I felt him recoil from my back. "If that's what you want to do." I heard him grumble as a reply. I grabbed a few more drinks and sucked them down with a now practiced ease. I could feel the alcohol fueled numbness creep its way into my body and mind, my movements quickly losing rigidity. I was reaching for another when Kakashi stopped me by grabbing my hand and leading me into the throng of dancing and socializing bodies. We stopped once we were in the middle of the room. Suddenly, a bright light shined down on us and illuminated my vision in white. I shielded my eyes from the light to look at Kakashi, completely confused. The music stopped and people turned their attention to us, slowly backing away to give us space. Kakashi was handed a microphone and he turned it on before speaking calmly into it.

"Good evening," He began, his voice cool and velvety. "I have someone here I would like you to meet. She is the reason I decided to throw this party. This is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi motioned to me and I wanted to melt into the freaking floor. This was not happening. All of these faces were not staring right at me. They were not cheering and acting like they gave a damn about who I was. I looked back at Kakashi, I wanted to kill him right now. He just smiled innocently down at me before returning his attention to the crowd. "Sakura is not usually a party goer so if you all could show her a good time, I'm sure she'll appreciate it." The crowd cheered. Kakashi turned to face me. "Why don't you say a few words to the people who decided to come to your party tonight?" _Oh my God_ , he was _not_ doing this! I looked at him completely flabberghasted as to why he would think this was a great idea. His smile turned from innocent to wicked and I realized that he was doing it to get a reaction out of me on purpose. What a _jerk_!

Kakashi handed the mic to me and I gulped, which I was sure everyone heard thanks to said microphone. I took the mic gingerly from him and brought it to my lips. I cleared my throat nervously. "Uh...hi, I'm Sakura...as you now know...heh." I stumbled over my words as the alcohol clouded my brain. "Thanks for coming out tonight. I probably don't know any of you personally but I do appreciate you all being here. Let's just have a good time, yeah?" The crowd cheered and I smiled. "Thanks again and have lots of fun, okay?" I handed the mic back to Kakashi and glared up at him, hoping that my eyes would convey my discomfort and distaste of the situation he just put me in.

"Sakura!" A voice yelled from the far corner of the room. My head snapped in the direction of the voice but I couldn't see who it was through the light that was shining from above me. "Sakura!" The voice called again and this time I could have sworn it sounded like...no, no way. There was no way in hell...

The crowd parted as a figure made its way through and I wanted to fall off of the face of the earth. Sasuke stepped into the light, just a mere few feet away from me. He did not look pleased. He looked far from pleased as his cold gaze went from me to Kakashi and back again. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke snapped.

"Well, I don't know if you heard but this is my party...so...put two and two together." I said, clearly annoyed at the tone in which he spoke to me.

"Who's he?" Sasuke motioned to Kakashi behind me with his head.

"That's Kakashi."

"Yeah, and exactly who is that?" Sasuke's glare remained on Kakashi. I could practically feel Kakashi's anger rise from behind me.

I wasn't sure how to explain who he was in relation to me. We weren't exactly together..."A friend." I put simply.

"A friend?" Sasuke repeated, questioning the title I placed on Kakashi.

"That _is_ what I said, yes." I said sarcastically. I was getting very annoyed with his probing. God, I felt like we were in a relationship again and surprisingly it was not a great feeling.

"Why does it matter to you?" Kakashi said suddenly, stepping up beside me.

"It matters because she's mine." Sasuke said, his anger filling his voice. _What the hell?_ He did not just try to say that I was his when it was his idea to leave me?! I was about to step forward and give him a piece of mind when Kakashi stopped me and laughed. "Hm, that's funny. Sakura told me that she got dumped by some immature asshole who didn't know how to appreciate her. I'm going to take a wild guess here, was that you?"

"Don't act so fucking smart with me, you don't know a damn thing about us!" Sasuke seethed.

Kakashi walked forward and towered above Sasuke menacingly. "Is that so? Here's what I know about _you_. I know that you've never seen her naked because you're too much of a pussy to do anything with the lights on and I also know that you've never made her cum so hard that she's crying and begging you to stop. Want to know who's done all those things? It's going to come as a surprise so brace yourself." Kakashi bent down so that his face was right in front of Sasuke's. "It was me. I did all those things with her and she let me. She enjoyed it too, I made sure of it."

All the blood drained from my body as embarrassment creeped in. "Kakashi!" I reprimanded. I looked back at Sasuke and he was shaking as his hands crisped into fists at his sides. His expression was unreadable as there was a shadow being casted upon it.

"Want to know what else I've done with her? I can tell you if you want and I can promise you that it's better than anything you've ever-" Kakashi's taunt was interrupted by a fist that crashed into his jaw. He stumbled backwards a few steps before straightening up, wiping away the blood that began to drip from his lips. "That was a cheap shot. One that won't happen again."

"Come on, show me what you got. I can promise _you_ that you're going to get fucked up for talking about Sakura like that. I know her, she wouldn't go for some old man like you." Sasuke put his fists up and squared up to Kakashi.

I had to interject. I _had_ to shatter this illusion Sasuke created of me. This was my chance to get back at him for breaking my heart. "Actually, Sasuke..." I began and he turned his attention to me, keeping his fists up to protect himself from any surprise shots Kakashi might throw at him. "He's telling the truth." I finished and I watched Sasuke's world break into a million pieces before my very eyes. His eyes widened and his fists dropped to his sides as he stared at me. "No way." Sasuke said. I nodded as confirmation that it was true. "Fuck you, Sakura. You're such a bitch. Why do you think I left you?"

Oh, that's how he wants to play?! I was so far beyond done with his self righteous attitude. "Fuck _me_?! Really? I'm not the one who jumped ship on a six year relationship, one in which you had a faithful partner who would do absolutely anything for you! I was a fucking slave to you! As far as I'm concerned, you're the bitch here and I'm glad you left me! Kakashi treats me better than you _ever_ did and because of him I know what it's like to be respected and appreciated so no, fuck you, Sasuke!"

Sasuke took a step toward me, his dark eyes blazed with anger. "In that case, you deserve each other! A perverted, pathetic old man who can't find someone his own age and a stupid bitch that's desperate enough to accept his attention! You're both worthless especially you, Sakura, you weren't good enough for me before and you never will b-" This time Sasuke was interrupted by Kakashi's fist slamming into his cheek, sending him straight into the floor. The crowd gasped and backed away from the scene before them that was quickly becoming a trainwreck.

Sasuke didn't have time to gain his bearings before Kakashi was on him, pounding his fist over and over again into his form. I watched in horror as Sasuke's face became covered in his own blood from Kakashi's punches but I couldn't move to stop him. I was numb and none of it seemed real.

"That's enough!" A familiar voice boomed and Gai swooped in, pulling Kakashi off of Sasuke and pushed Kakashi toward me. Gai tried to help Sasuke to his feet but he refused rudely, instead relying on his own strength to push himself to his feet. "I'm sorry about that, sir." Gai said to Sasuke but he was ignored as Sasuke glared at me and Kakashi before turning to leave. The crowd cleared a path for him as he left the ballroom and probably the hotel itself. I exhaled a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in and felt myself becoming unglued from the spot I was standing in. "What the hell was that about?" Gai demanded.

"That," I sighed. "Was my ex."

"He's very rude." Gai said and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about all that..." I apologized to Gai and he waved his hand dismissively. I turned to look at Kakashi and he gazed down at me softly. "Thank you for defending me..although a little crudely. I didn't take you for the fighting type."

"I'm not, that's why I have Asuma but he got under my skin when he said those terrible and untrue things about you." Kakashi caressed my cheek with his now wounded hand that he'd used to punch Sasuke's face in. I placed my hand over his and leaned into his touch. Kakashi smiled a warm slight smile down at me and for that moment, it felt like we were the only two people in the world...until Gai cleared his throat. We both looked at him and smiled sheepishly. Gai picked up the microphone from the floor and brought it to his lips. "I apologize for the interruption, ladies and gentlemen, please continue on with your night and thank you for coming to the Eight Gates!" Gai turned to the DJ and motioned for him to play music again. He immediately started playing more dance music. The spotlight that had been on us for what seemed like forever turned off and we blended into the crowd once again as they resumed their activities. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Enjoy your night, you two, and no more fights or I'm going to have to kick you out." Gai said before taking his leave and disappearing into the crowd.

Kakashi's hand snaked around my waist and pulled me close, pressing his body against mine. A jolt of pleasure flashed through me. Was he really doing _that_ right now? This man..."Care to have a dance and forget about tonight's events?" He said into my ear and gently bit my earlobe. I shivered and nodded, swaying my hips to the beat of the music. Kakashi's hands dropped from my waist to my swaying hips and another jolt of pleasure passed through me. I had to fight myself to not let my eyes roll back and moan. I looked up at him and his eyes burned with a heat that even lava couldn't touch. I let out a breath as the area between my legs tingled once again. Kakashi took control of my hips and began to grind them into his lower half, following the beat of the music. The tingling intensified and I could feel myself growing wet. The way he was looking at me right now mixed with the sensation of our bodies touching was becoming too much. This was so much more than a harmless dance now. He knew what he was doing to me, he always did. "Kakashi..." I said softly.

"Hm?"

"Take me upstairs."

"Why?"

"You know why..."

"What about your party?"

"Screw the party, I want you right now..."

"Mmm..." He growled. "But this was my gift to you."

" _Kakashi_."

"Alright, I'll never deny you what you want..." Kakashi pressed his lips against mine briefly before leading me by the hand through the crowd and through the exit. We practically rushed up the spiraling staircase and down the hall to our suite. I pushed Kakashi against our door and crashed my lips into his, biting and sucking on his lip. I ran my hands up and down his toned body, paying special attention to his thighs on either side of his manhood. I could feel him rummaging around in his pocket to get the room key and slid the card into the door, pulling the handle down. We both fell to the floor, Kakashi on his back and me on top of Kakashi. Kakashi pushed us into the room using his legs and closed the door with his foot. He looked up at me, the fire in his eyes had died down to glowering embers. His hand caressed my cheek and slid down to caress my throat. I moaned softly at his touch. "Kakashi," I said quietly.

"Yes?" His hand slid further down to my collarbone and traced it with the tips of his fingers.

"I think I'm ready..."

"Ready for what?" Kakashi said coyly as he flashed a smirk up at me.

"For you to...you know..." I said, skirting around the subject like a child and I could feel the blush explode all over my face.

"I don't know what you want me to do. Tell me." His hand was on my throat again and he squeezed slightly on both sides of my neck, lightly blocking the bloodflow. I moaned as feelings of pleasure flowed into me.

"I want you...to fuck me..." Those words felt so foreign as they escaped my lips. Never had I ever used those words together in a sentence. His grip on my neck tightened and my eyes rolled back.

"Oh? How do you want me to fuck you? Slow and steady or...hard and fast?" Kakashi growled softly beneath me and I felt his manhood harden beneath me.

I didn't even have to think about my answer. "Hard and fast." I whimpered as he constricted the bloodflow even more, causing me to become light headed and fuzzy.

"Mmm...I think I can manage to make that happen." He thrusted his hips up into me and I moaned again. "But we should probably do this somewhere more comfortable for the both of us." Kakashi pushed me back so he could get up then he swept me off my feet as he often did and carried me into the bedroom. He laid me down on the middle of the bed before he started removing his clothes, piece by agonizing piece. I bit my lip as he revealed more and more of his pale, marble like flesh. Once he was down to his navy boxers, he looked down at me as he started to lower them to the floor. My eyes couldn't help but drop down and I wasn't disappointed. Definitely bigger than Sasuke.

My eyes traveled up Kakashi's form and stopped at his eyes. They were molten pools of swirling grey, always drawing me in. I motioned for him to come here with my finger and he was on top of me, pushing my legs up with his muscular arms. He pressed himself against my clothed core and spoke to me in his cool, velvet voice. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to just because I punched your ex in the face. I require no payment for something that was probably a long time coming." He smirked down at me as he joked. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. "Yes, I want to do this and no, it's not because you punched Sasuke in the face." Kakashi clamped his hand over my mouth tightly and I looked up at him with my eyes wide with confusion. He leaned down and growled in my ear. "You're no longer allowed to say his name. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you're going to forget his name and only remember mine."

"Please..." I moaned through his hand.

"But first..." Kakashi dropped down and hovered just above my lower half. "I'm going to have my fun with you..." He brought his lips down against my core and lights flashed before my eyes.

-X-


	7. Chapter 7

Make You Sin

 _A/N: Thank you so very much for the kind reviews. Especially my one constant reviewer, you know who you are and just know you're my favorite!_

Chapter VII

Kakashi's soft lips against my panty covered core was heavenly. The way he teased lightly with his tongue drove me absolutely insane. I looked down to watch him work, his eyes were locked on me and it was the sexiest sight I had ever seen. My heart began to race when he started to push aside the black lace covering ever so slowly, all the while never taking his eyes off of me. I started to pant slightly when he slowly lowered his mouth to my womanhood, extending his tongue to place gently between my lower lips. When he found my clit, I jerked forward and let out a small cry. Kakashi growled and assaulted my clit with his tongue lovingly.

"Oh God!" I cried out as my body began to shake from the sensations. Kakashi wrapped his arms around my legs, pressing my core further into his face and holding me in place at the same time. I moaned as he flicked his tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves repeatedly. He wrapped his lips around it and gently sucked, just about sending me over the edge. I writhed against the sheets and pulled at my hair as I let the sensations flow through me. I never thought it was possible to feel so much pleasure at once. It was an experience I wasn't likely to forget.

Kakashi sucking at my clit harder, demanding my full attention, pulled me from my thoughts. I cried out again as I felt myself coming closer and closer to that looming edge. Kakashi suddenly inserted two fingers into my slick heat and began to pump away at it ferociously. The two sensations caused me to cum immediately. I clenched the sheets and arched my back, moaning into the air above me as I rode out my orgasm. Just when I thought he was going to stop, he started up again and I wanted to scream as the building of pleasure was just too much. I was shaking and writhing from his ministrations, his grip tightened on me to keep me in place...forcing me to feel every bit of the powerful and overwhelming pleasure. I came again and began to beg for him to stop.

"Please...it's too much..." I whined at him as tears started to come to my eyes from the weight of the pleasure flowing through me.

Kakashi began to chuckle ominously. He was up to something. He wasn't done torturing me just yet.

I felt a warmth radiating into my lower half and I knew immediately what he was up to. I didn't have time to protest as pleasure beyond anything I could comprehend filtered into me. My eyes rolled back and my mouth remained open but no sound escaped, I couldn't force the moan out. My body shook harder and I felt my juices drip onto the sheets beneath me. I was helpless, all I could do was experience the pure ecstasy and surrender myself to him completely.

"Mmm..." Kakashi hummed as he pulled away from my womanhood. "Perhaps I should just do this to you for the rest of the night. I really enjoy watching you squirm and try to fight me..."

I whimpered as more feelings of pleasure rushed into me. "P-please..."

Kakashi leaned forward a little, never stopping his delightful assault. "I'm sorry...please what?"

I writhed again, lurching forward and moaning. "Please no more..."

"I'm pretty sure you're at my mercy right now. I'll decide when you've had enough..." He purred and placed a few kisses on my navel.

I slammed my fist into the bed and continued to squirm under his power. I panted and moaned, trying my best to weather the storm of pleasure wrecking my body. I wasn't fairing well. I shuddered as another orgasm ripped through me. I covered my face with my hands and screamed into them as tears streamed down my face.

"Tell you what," Kakashi began, his voice all hot and seductive. "If you say the magic word, I'll stop."

I gave him a fiery look through my tears and tried to move away from him but his grip on my lower half was steel. I was stuck. I felt my body becoming numb from the amount of thrill I was experiencing and my eyes rolled back again.

"Kakashiiii..." I moaned out.

He instantly stopped his ministrations. That must have been his "magic word". Cocky bastard...

Kakashi pulled away from me and allowed me to recover from his attack. I took a few moments to catch my breath and to let my blood stop rushing through my body, causing me to become dizzy. Once I regained my strength, I caught Kakashi off guard as I pushed his onto his back. I climbed on top of him and straddled his lower half, my ass resting in front of his hard manhood.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kakashi asked deviously, a cocky smirk rested upon his features.

"It's my turn to drive you crazy." I reached back to gently stroke the shaft of his cock.

Kakashi twitched at my touch. "Mmh, but you already drive me crazy..."

"Then let's push you into batshit territory..." I wrapped my hand tightly around his member and stroked harder, rubbing the tip with my finger. That earned another twitch from Kakashi. I raised my body off of Kakashi's and crawled backwards so that I was hovering just above his hardness. I lifted my eyes to look at Kakashi as I slid my tongue out of my mouth, the tip of my tongue just slightly grazing the tip of his cock. "I may not have chakra at my disposal but I'm about to blow your mind with just my skill alone. If there is one thing that I got good at in my previous relationship, it's doing this..." I opened my mouth and dropped it down onto his cock, sliding it further and further into my mouth until it was touching the back of my throat.

"Ohhh..." Kakashi breathed and it spurred me on. I kept going and forced his member down my throat. It took some adjusting as Kakashi was bigger than what I was used to but I made it work. Soon, he was resting comfortably in my throat. I started pulling away from him and removed his dick from my mouth slowly with a pop. I shoved him back in immediately and forced him back into my throat, repeating the whole process all over again. I picked up the pace in which I sucked him off and another moan was ripped from him.

"Now," I breathed as I quickly stroked him off with my hand, using my saliva as lubricant. "I want you to...fuck...my throat." I said, my timidness showing through and I blushed at the words I was saying. Kakashi made me so bold, I had no problems asking for what I wanted.

"Oh my God..." Kakashi moaned quietly, running a hand through his hair. "Can I just...can I hear you say that sentence again?"

"Kakashi, I want you to fuck my throat." I repeated, this time with a more sultry and confident tone.

"Fuck..." Kakashi said breathlessly.

"Since you're so much taller than I am, you should stand at the foot of the bed." I said and motioned for him to get up. He did so and moved to stand at the foot of the bed. I crawled across the bed and sat on the edge. "Ready whenever you are. Don't worry about hurting me because you won't...fuck my mouth the way it should be fucked..." I blushed again at my use of naughty words. Would I ever get used to talking like this?

Kakashi's hand rested on the top of my head before sliding to the back, pushing me forward gently. I opened my mouth and allowed him to shove it down my throat. I wrapped my lips tightly around his length and sucked as I felt him pulling out.

"Fuuuck..." Kakashi hissed as he pushed himself back into my throat again. He immediately started to move faster and faster until he was slamming himself into my mouth. Saliva dripped from my mouth and down my chin as he fucked my mouth relentlessly. I closed my eyes and moaned, the sound reverberating against him and caused him to moan in return. "Sakura..." He whispered and it was the best sound. The sound of him saying my name was enough to cause my eyes to roll back and flutter.

Kakashi pounded into my welcoming mouth, sliding easily in and out of my mouth and throat. I could feel him shaking against me as he fucked my throat. It made me want to smirk victoriously but I kept my attention focused on the task at hand. I tightened my lips around his length and sucked harder on it. "Sakura, you're going to make me cum..." Kakashi moaned as his thrusts became more sporadic and twitchy. I continued to clamp down on his member as confirmation that it was okay. A few more pumps and I felt liquid warmth drip down my throat. "Oh God, Sakura!" Kakashi yelled. I let out a long moan against his length and he shuddered against me, riding out his well deserved orgasm.

Kakashi slowly began to pull his manhood from my throat and mouth. Once he was fully out, he gave himself a few small strokes. "This isn't over, I can cum multiple times before I'm done." He stroked himself some more and I could see him regaining more of his hardness as the moments passed. I was practically shivering with anticipation at this point. I never wanted something so much in my life.

"Get on your back." Kakashi demanded and I followed his command. Kakashi dropped on top of me and pushed my legs forward again, positioning himself at my entrance.

"Wait!" I said suddenly, breaking free of my hazy lust brain. "I have condoms in my bag."

"There's no need." Kakashi said simply.

"Why's that?" I asked, now suspicious of his words. Guys who said things like that got girls pregnant.

"Because I got a vasectemy years ago. No children for me." Kakashi smirked proudly.

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes, I can find the medical records if need be."

"Now's _really_ not the time for that..."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes..."

"Then allow me to show you a whole new world of pleasure yet to be experienced..." Kakashi pressed his lips against mine softly. Suddenly, he forced my folded legs against the bed and took a moment to enjoy the view of me spread before him. He smirked and aligned himself at my entrance. Kakashi teased me and himself by slightly pushing into me. I watched as his sexy eyes fluttered. I moaned and tried to push against him, to force him inside of me, but his grip on my legs prevented any movement from happening. "Someone's eager..." Kakashi hummed.

"Yes, I want you so bad..." I whined from below him.

"Tell me what you want." Kakashi demanded.

"I want you..." I repeated, he was driving me mad. I wanted to writhe and scream for him to take me.

"Tell me _exactly_ what you want."

"I want you to fuck me!" I cried and squirmed beneath his hold.

"Mmm...sounds delightful but I want you to beg for it."

"Kakashi!" I whimpered and clenched my eyes shut.

"Hmm?" Kakashi said as he continued teasing me by slightly pushing into my core.

I whimpered again and my voice came out as a whisper. "Please..."

"Please what? You need to be specific, dear." The cocky smirk returned.

"Oh my God, I want to punch you...please, Kakashi...please, please, _please_ fuck me! I need to feel you inside of me right now!" I moaned and tossed my head from side to side.

"Good girl." In one swift movement, Kakashi forced himself inside of me and my vision was filled with white and my mind became clouded by the sheer pleasure I was feeling. Kakashi pulled himself out only to thrust back in with force that could have caused me to cum right then and there. "You said you wanted it hard and fast, right?" I nodded profusely in response and wrapped my arms around his middle. "Alright..." Kakashi conceeded and immediately began to thrust away into me. I leaned my head back and allowed myself to feel every bit of him inside of me. It felt so fucking amazing, more amazing than I had imagined. It was so perfect, the happiness he made me feel inside consumed me. Every time he thrusted into me, I felt everything align and nothing could ever touch us.

Kakashi rested his hand on the headboard as he lifted one of my legs up to allow himself to stroke deeper inside of me and I wanted to explode. The way he filled me completely and hit that one delicious spot within with each thrust...it was just too much. I felt myself climbing higher and higher in ecstasy until I was unraveling beneath him. I screamed as I came around his hard, hard manhood, the muscles clamping down on him with a force that caused him to exhale roughly. "Fuck...this is too good...you're so tight..." Kakashi moaned and continued to pump into me with reckless abandon. I came again and again beneath him as he pushed into me faster and harder with each thrust. I was going to lose it and I'm sure he was close too with the way I was squeezing him.

It wasn't much longer before Kakashi's breaths came out in shutters and his movements were jerky as he tried to hold it together. "Just a little more...I have to make you cum again..." Kakashi whispered as he held himself back to thrust even harder into my core. That white hot heat was building within me again and I toppled over the edge, crying out in pleasure. "Say my name...Say it!" Kakashi demanded as he tilted his head back and dug his fingers into the soft headboard.

"K-Kakashiii!" I screamed as I came undone once again and Kakashi followed me into the chasm of pleasure, we fell together in a mess of moans and shudders.

Kakashi let go of my leg and fell to my side on the bed. We both were breathless and speechless. We just laid there, catching our breaths and staring into each other's eyes with utter fascination. Something instilled itself between us and I felt the shift of my entire world as it moved toward something bigger, something better than I had been experiencing.

-X-


End file.
